Draco Malfoy and The Chamber of Secrets
by kengi
Summary: This is book two written in Draco's point of view. There is no intent to plagiarize, but I am trying to show what could have been going on in Draco's mind at the key points in the Chamber of Secrets. The pairings are Draco x Harry, Snape x Lucius.
1. Book 2: Chapter 1

NOTE: This is taking place after my previous book, please read Draco Malfoy and the Sorcerer's Stone first.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters in this story, they belong to J.K.R. Events that happen in this book are meant to follow her story exactly. There are descriptions of situations taken from her work exactly, from another character's perspective. My intent for this story is to show what COULD have gone through Draco's mind during his years at Hogwarts. Spoilers for this story are for books 2 and 3. If you have not read those, then go do so now! Will include some excerpts from Severus's life that were explained in the sixth and seventh book, but will try to keep spoilers to a minimum. If I can avoid using them I will, but regardless I will warn you before the paragraph revealing anything.

Description: This is book two written in Draco's point of view. There is no intent to plagiarize, but I am trying to show what could have been going on in Draco's mind at the key points in the Chamber of Secrets. The pairings that are in this story are Draco x Harry and Snape x Malfoy(older). I will be continuing this series to the other books as well, so I hope you enjoy. Heavy yaoi moments will be shared between the older men, because as of right now Draco and Harry are twelve, and thus shouldn't be seen as sexual in the slightest. They may however share some very shonen-ai moments. In the previous book I kept things VERY PG, mostly because of Draco being so young. I will have one sex scene between Lucius and Severus, fair warning, when is unknown. Happy reading!

Draco Malfoy and The Chamber of Secrets

It had been almost a week since Draco had left Hogwarts. He had unpacked his luggage and put away the school supplies. Lucius had told Draco to complete all his homework first, before he was allowed to do anything remotely fun. He had been locked away in his room, his only true companions being his Hawk Owl, Rancor, and his personal house elf Dobby. Rancor had taken to traveling far distances lately, leaving for almost a full day.

Draco looked over his Transfigurations essay, wondering if he had put enough detail into the theory of mass conversion when he heard a small tap on his window. He looked up seeing a white bird scratching at the glass. He opened the door to let in the snowy owl, Hedwig. Rancor soared in after her, landing on his perch squawking at the white bird. She seemed to ruffle her feathers at him, and extended her leg to Draco.

Draco took the note, the huge smile evident on his face. Dobby looked curiously at the parcel, unsure if it was wise to ask whom the letter came from. He stayed silent, but his enormous eyes watched from beside the desk.

_Draco,_

_I found your letter in my pocket the other day. You really ARE a prat. You constantly harass me, Hermione and Ron. Especially Ron! I can't forgive you for the way you've treated them. How could I be friends with someone who isn't even going to be civil to my mates? _

_That being said… I don't hate you. I feel like I should. You've been a right git, for as long as I've known you. Your right in thinking we shouldn't even try to be friends. _

There was an ink blotch as if Harry had rested the Quill for a long while thinking about something.

_Hedwig had been getting antsy, so I snuck her out one night. To my surprise she brought home your bird. At first they seemed to fight a bunch, fighting over a tree branch in the back yard. Hedwig and your bird just tore into each other back and forth, and I noticed something odd. They weren't fighting at all! They were playing, some sort of tag. _

Again there seemed to be a drifting mark.

_Draco, if you want to be friends, act more friendly. _

_Harry Potter_

Draco turned to his house elf. "Dobby! He sent me a letter!" Draco seemed to cough slightly, trying to quell his enthusiasm.

"That's great news Master." The house elf wrung his hands.

Draco's face went cold for a moment, "Dobby. You must never let anyone know. I mean this is of utmost secrecy. No one must know that Harry Potter sent me this letter."

Dobby seemed almost frightened, he looked from the letter to the owl, then back at Draco. "P-P-P-Potter, sir?"

"Dobby! Promise!" Draco growled, his fist clenching.

"Yes, sir! Of course sir!" Dobby got on his knees, "Dobby doesn't want to displease Master."

Draco pat the elf's head, tucking the letter away in a locked drawer. He heard Dobby muttering something to himself, but ignored it as he had closed his room door. Draco walked down to the parlor, he wouldn't be able to do any more homework today.

His mother was in the parlor, a glass of wine in her hand, staring at the fire. "Mother?" Draco called. She turned, her blonde hair up in a scrunchy her black under layer hanging down around her shoulders. She nodded to a chair next to her, "Draco, are you almost done with your homework?"

He sighed, " Only another day or two. Will Father be home soon?"

She shook her head, "Troubles at the ministry. Your father would love to be home, but apparently there has also been trouble with your school. Lucius is trying to get the other governors to veto the new defense against the dark arts teacher. I never understood why your father hated Gildory Lockheart, I find him an amusing little man."

Draco looked curiously at her, "Gildory Lockheart?"

She smiled, "He's an author of Mystical Me. Oh how I did enjoy that novel, he's a real adventurer, Mr. Lockheart."

Draco looked taken aback, his mother had taken a great interest in this fellow. Where she was more reserved, now she seemed gitty and almost like a school girl. She chattered on about some great deed that Gildory had done, and Draco was thankful when he heard the door open. Lucius was home, which meant that his mother had drabbled on for more then two hours.

Draco yawned, excusing himself for bed. Lucius pat the boy's head, but he seemed a bit paler then usual. Draco went as if going up the stairs, but stopped to watch his parents. Lucius sat down beside his wife, and whispered something softly between them. She looked surprised, and almost frightened. Lucius showed her a book, but quickly put it on the side table taking his wife in his arms. Draco didn't know what to do, he wanted to go down and see what had happened. Why were his parents upset? Before long, Lucius was coming towards Draco, and the boy ran up the steps into his room.

He saw Rancor and Hedwig sharing the perch, resting next to each other. She seemed to be waiting for Draco's reply, so he wrote a quick note. The bird chirped awake as Draco tied the note to her leg, she seemed to linger on the perch with Rancor, not wanting to leave right away. Draco shrugged undressing and jumping into bed. He fell to sleep before long, but for some strange reason he thought he heard Dobby rummaging around the birds.

Draco dove his broom stick, the ground rushing towards him, the air cutting against his face. He saw it, it was right in front of him… Draco reached out and his fingers snatched the gold snitch out of the air. He hovered mere feet from the ground, panting as he looked at his practice snitch.

He heard some one clapping softly and looked across the yard to see his Uncle, or rather now his Professor. "Snape!" Draco ran to the black haired man, smiling at the older man. "When did you get here?"

Severus sat back down in the beautiful patio furniture, that Lucius had bought Draco's mother last Christmas. "Oh not too long, I see your practicing Quidditch, does that mean you've completed all your summer homework?"

Draco nodded, "Yes, Father told me I wasn't allowed to do anything fun until my studies were over. Though knowing him, he's probably got more for me to do before the summer is out."

Severus nodded, "Lucius only wants the best for you." He motioned to the broomstick, "Your doing quite well, think you might tryout for the team this year?"

Draco flushed a little, "Father says I'd have a long way to go before I could be on the team. He told me if I was serious I would have to practice most of the summer, and really be quick on the broom."

Severus looked across the yard to the large rose bush of Narcissa Black-Malfoy. Draco didn't know what was going through his Uncle's mind, but the image of Narcissa bothered him. "Speaking of Lucius is he still at work?" Snape did not look at Draco, but continued to look at the rose bush.

"Y-Yeah, he's been busy with stuff at the ministry. I heard the new teacher is going to be Gildory Lockheart." Draco said, and was surprised when Snape turned to him a look of shock on his face. " You didn't hear?"

Severus composed himself quickly, "I had heard he was a candidate, that notice was too short for many potential teachers… but I would not have thought Dumbledore to choose him."

"Apparently Father doesn't like it either." Draco snapped his fingers, "Dobby!"

A crack sounded and the house elf appeared bowing to the boy, "Yes, Master?"

"Get Un- Professor Snape and I something to drink." Draco said, nudging the house elf with his foot, "Be quick about it."

Dobby scurried away, coming back a few moments later with a tray of hot tea with a meal of chicken over rice. Draco took his lunch and began eating right away. Snape looked curiously at his bowl of assorted stir fried vegetables with chicken and rice, "You like THIS type of food Draco?"

Draco looked a bit confused, "What's wrong with it? Dobby made it once and I liked it."

Severus sniffed the contents of his bowl, but did not tell his young friend they would be eating muggle food. "Nothing, Draco."

Severus spoke of the potions they would be going over in the next year, and what specific ones would be most troubling to make for most students. Severus was a great mentor, he explained potions in a way that made even speaking the theory of them interesting. While most of his classmates found potions meticulous and time consuming, Draco found it to be a precise magic that took intelligence and cunning to properly prepare a potion. Maybe it was do to the fact that Snape had always been a constant in his life, but potions had opened up possibilities to Draco.

Severus waited until about midnight for Lucius to come to the Manor, but disappointed he returned home. Draco wondered what Snape did during his summers, most teachers lived at Hogwarts. They took their summers preparing their classrooms and socializing with the other live ins. Snape never seemed to be overly friendly with the other teachers. Yes he had spoken to them, helped them, and even felt comfortable around them, but to say they were friends would be stretching things.

Draco tapped his fingers on his desk writing his third letter to Harry. Maybe the boy really didn't want to be friends, maybe he should stop trying. He folded the short note and passed it to Rancor. "Find Harry Potter. Give him the note. Do not come back until it has been delivered to his hands alone." The bird's sharp eyes blinked, and he spread his wings to their widest wing span. He took a last look at Draco then took off into the sky. Dobby looked at his Master sadly, and quickly exited the room. He smashed his hands with a hammer, whimpering as he bandaged them. "Master…I'm sorry master…"

Lucius had been working all hours of the day and night at the ministry, Severus had stopped by now and again, but it had been three days since his mentor had last stopped by. Draco sighed and walked into his father's study. Usually the study was locked and warded, but with Lucius gone, Draco's mother must have forgotten to secure the room. He felt a sense of danger as he explored the forbidden room, touching all the old artifacts that were scattered around the room. He looked over some of the books, seeing the photo album that Severus had gotten Lucius just last Christmas. Draco took it out and flipped through the pages, he smiled looking them over.

Severus was only a first year, he was small and his long black hair acted like a curtain to cover his face. His robes were almost to big for him, his hands covered by the sleeves. Draco only recognized the boy because of his large nose, that protruded out of his hair. He was standing next to a tree talking next to a girl from another house.

Draco turned the page to see his mother and Bellatrix, he always hated his aunt, she was mean and deserved to be in Azkaban. He only had a few memories of Bellatrix, mostly ones that he'd rather not have remembered. The two girls were standing next to each other, posing for the camera, wands outstretched.

Not too far after Draco saw them chasing a long black haired man, who was running as fast as he could while the two girls were throwing hexes at him. Draco couldn't help but laugh at the man's face.

Severus was now a little older, maybe in second or third year. His father sitting on the bench with the young boy, his arms outstretched on the top of the bench. Severus seemed to be leaning closer to Lucius, his eyes focused on Lucius's face as the man spoke.

He quickly breezed by some other pictures, Avery, Mulciber, Yaxley, the Carrows, Crabbe, Goyle, they were all in the photos as well. Mixed through out in their respective years. One picture bothered Draco though, It was of Snape and Lucius running hand in hand. It wasn't Severus's face of slight embarrassment and joy. Nor was it of his grandfather's obvious dislike of his son's foolishness. No… it was Lucius Malfoy. Lucius looked happy. Not just a smile, not just laughing. Draco had never seen his father look like that, the kind of happy that hurts your face. The kind that leaves you feeling weightless.

Draco put the album back and brought out another tome, his parents wedding day. Draco scanned through it to the point were his father kissed Narcissa as they were wed. He watched the man's face, he looked peaceful, proud, but stoic. He didn't seem to enjoy what he was doing, rather it was just a necessity. Draco looked to the next picture, the one that was a painting in the Parlor. Lucius standing next to Narcissa, dressed in their wedding robes, they were smiling at the camera. Still this smile lacked something the Draco didn't understand. What had happened to his father to change him from the light hearted boy, to the stoic and hard man he was now? He put the books away, wanting to make sure everything was in place again before he snuck out of the study. He cursed as he tripped over the trash bin, rubbing his shin he looked down to see the debris all over the floor. Draco heard the main door open, a house elf gruffed out, "I'll take your coat master." He quickly scrambled around on the floor, throwing everything in as fast as he could. He saw one last wadded ball of paper at the study door and ran over to it, slipping it into his pocket before rushing out the room.

"Draco! It's been a while, how has your summer been?" Lucius asked as he sat down at their dinner table, a house elf bringing him supper.

Draco sat down near his father, stuffing the piece of paper down his pocket further. He paused, "Snape has come by to help me with some potions questions. He's watched me practice with the Snitch."

Lucius sliced his duck quickly, "Draco, is it really necessary to bore Severus with your flying around?"

Draco shrugged, "I don't know, sir. He never said anything against it."

Lucius exhaled, "I'm sorry, Draco. I shouldn't take my frustrations out on you. I'm glad you have kept him company. I expect you have made sure to offer him the best of what Malfoy Manor has to offer?"

Draco nodded, "Yes. He drank a bottle of wine."

Lucius took small bites of his duck, tasting it a moment before dipping it in gravy. "A bit dry…" Lucius ate for a few minutes before looking back at Draco. "You should get to bed Draco, if you would like I can arrange a carriage to take you to Crabbe or Goyle's house. Ask Monstin to order the carriage around if you would like to go." The old house elf looked up at his name, but returned his gaze to the ground when he saw he was not of service.

Draco nodded, "Goodnight, father." He opened the door to his room and felt a new rush of energy as he saw Rancor perched on his stand, a letter tied to his leg.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Draco Malfoy and the Chamber of Secrets. Book 2.**_

_**Draco unraveled the parchment and read over the letter that Harry Potter had sent him.**_

_**Draco,**_

_**Hedwig brought your owl to me, she must have found him while she was free to fly around. He was tired like he had been flying for days! He seems alright, but I'll have him stay the night to make sure he rests before heading out again. He looked like Ron's owl, disoriented and struggling to stand. **_

_**Your letters, as well as Hermione's and Ron's were being blocked. It's not a problem any longer, I am staying with the Weasley's for the rest of the summer. I can't go into much more detail about it then that. **_

_**I must ask Draco, if that really was your third letter to me why try so hard to get a response? I must admit I wouldn't have kept writing. Still it leads me to wonder even more. What do you really want from me? You've said so yourself we can't really be friends. Your far more civil on paper, but at Hogwarts you'll be back to hexes and curses. **_

_**I'm curious as to what you have to say for yourself,**_

_**Harry Potter **_

**Draco smiled down at the letter, feeling a sense of calm. Harry had replied, he was alright! That night Draco slept peacefully, but as his mind wandered into rest he thought of what his letter might say in reply.**

**The next morning Draco didn't have time to write Harry, instead he got himself dressed and ready to arrive at Crabbe's house. Monstin, Lucius's house elf came to Draco's call, bringing the carriage with him. "Your ride, sir." He said, Draco walked past the house elf, sneering at just how gnarled the creature's face had become. **

**Crabbe's house was not anything like Malfoy Manor. Instead it was a smaller house, one on a lane with five other wizarding houses. The front yard was cleanly cut, with flowers growing along the fence. Draco got out, slicking his hair back as he strode to the front door. Crabbe's mother answered, her face fearful of the young Malfoy. The Crabbe family had owed a great debt to the Malfoy Manor, but Draco was never sure of what that had meant.**

"**Ah… M-M-Mister Malfoy, I expect your hear to play with our dear, Vincent?" She asked, clasping her hands together to stop them from shaking. **

"**Yes." Draco said coldly to the woman, walking into her home. She closed the door behind him. The house was kept clean, but it was cluttered. Stacks of magazines littered the tables, and Draco could smell a hint of something foul. He pulled on the gloves he wore wanting to keep his wrists clean underneath the cloth. **

**Crabbe jogged out of his room, carrying a duffle bag over his shoulder. "Draco, lets head outside, there's something I want to show you!" **

**Draco followed his friend outside, wondering what the boy could possibly show him. Crabbe lead him out of the wizarding community to a near by creek. He brought out long fishing rods, and smiled, "thought we could catch some snapper eels!" **

**Draco cracked his knuckles and nodded, taking one of the rods. He took his gloves off, sending the line out with a wave of the rod. Crabbe laughed softly, sending his out further. The lay on the bank, and began idly chatting. **

"**Goyle's been under house arrest." Crabbe said softly, looking over at Draco. "Yeah, apparently he hasn't been getting along with his dad. He said they've been having a lot more fight recently."**

**Draco felt a little hurt hearing this. Neither Crabbe nor Goyle had sent him any letters, why hadn't Goyle contacted him about these problems? "He doesn't get along with his father?"**

**Crabbe bit his lip, as if stopping himself from saying too much. He began, "Well…You see…"**

**Draco's line went taught and immediately both boys jumped to their feet. They pulled the rod, working against the eel in the water. The magical line coiled around the fish, tying it into a net. They pulled the big creature up onto the bank. It swirled and flopped around on the bank, gasping for breath. **

**Crabbe took a knife out of his bag, stabbing the creature in the head. Draco watched his friend, he was smiling happily as the creature stopped it's fluttering. Crabbe dug the knife in deeper, goo dripping from the creature's mouth as the knife went deeper into it's head.**

**They explored the wooded area near the creek, the duffle bag keeping the eel from getting ripe. Hours went by as the traveled through the brush, Draco sneering as he neared areas of mud and slime. Crabbe hesitated, but finally got the courage to say, "Why not get your hands dirty a little? You'll never do anything interesting if you don't at least try to enjoy life."**

**Draco huffed, "I enjoy things just fine. Just not usually outdoors."**

**Crabbe raised an eyebrow, " What is there to do inside, except boring studies and wasting away in the dark."**

**Draco frowned, "I'd rather be inside. Unless you want to play some Quidditch." Crabbe nodded his head, casting a side ways glance at Draco. **

**After only playing a small game of quiddich Draco's carriage came to pick him up. Crabbe seemed a bit relieved as Draco headed towards the buggy, his mother clasping the big boy's shoulder. Draco waved to his friend, who gave a polite wave back. As Draco traveled home he wondered what he meant to his friends. Crabbe and Goyle had always been in his life, but how did they really feel towards him? How would Harry feel towards him?**

**Once home Draco at with his mother and father, but there seemed to be an unusual coldness between them, more so then usual. Lucius ate slowly, sneering at his meal. Narcissa finished her bite of steak, looking pointedly at Lucius. "How was Severus? I heard he visited you for lunch at the ministry." **

**Draco drank from his goblet, watching the two of them. **

"**Yes, he dropped by. I dare not say it was more work, then lunch. He was making an appeal to become the next Defense teacher." Lucius sighed softly putting his fork down, "Gilderoy has become a favorite with the other Governors, so the point was moot."**

**Narcissa seemed to glare at her husband, "You've never taken lunch guests before, why was Severus such a special case?" She asked, taking another bite of the steak. **

**Draco bit his lip, many times his mother had asked to join Lucius for lunch, but the man always replied with some form of 'no'. This must have been why they were being so blunt with each other.**

"**Cissa, I have told you. Severus is an old friend, and he came on official business. All I did was have… a meal, it was just a quick bite to eat." Lucius smiled coldly at her, as if toying with her. **

**Draco coughed, "I saw Crabbe today, we caught a snapper eel. It didn't end up tasting very good, but I brought home it's conductor glands. Maybe you could show me how to use it in an thunder potion, Father?" **

**Lucius looked at Draco with a soft smile. "I believe that the recipe you would need is in my old copy of Potions of All Occasions." **

**The rest of dinner felt smoother after Draco had lifted the air from ministry talk. Lucius wasn't able to help Draco with the potion until a few days later, but Draco didn't mind waiting for his father's attention. **

**That night after dinner Draco wrote his letter to Harry, feeling a nervousness in himself as he wrote to words. **

_**Dear Harry,**_

_**I can not deny that things would return they way they were. I will say that when no one is watching, if we are alone, I will always treat you like the friend I never had. I don't know why it's important for you to like me, but it is. I don't think Weasley would appreciate you calling me friend either. It's better this way. Lets just be both, friend and enemy. **_

_**I hope you agree,**_

_**Draco Malfoy. **_

**Draco folded the note up, tying it to Rancor. "Alright buddy, take this back to Harry. Hopefully you can find him better this time. I got you a special treat." Draco held up huge rat with his fingers, dangling it for the bird. Rancor's talons dug deep into the rodent, eating it quickly. Draco washed his hand quickly, feeling grime from the dead rat rubbing off onto his hand. "Good bird." Rancor flapped his wings, soaring out of the window towards the Burrow. **

**Draco enjoyed the next few letters he received from Harry. Harry told Draco about degnoming the Weasley's yard, cleaning out pixies, and playing Quidditch. Draco couldn't understand the fascination Harry seemed to have with the basic of servant work. He almost felt jealous of Ronald Weasley at times. Which was absurd, he knew, as the boy had nothing material that Draco couldn't just summon up, but Ron was Harry's true friend. The adventures that Harry described, would never be shared with him. Draco crushed the last letter in his anger, but quickly smoothed it out again feeling a pinch of regret for hurting the one thing Harry had given him.**

**Before long classes were approaching, and Draco got his list of books from a Hogwarts owl. **

_**SECOND-YEAR STUDENTS WILL REQUIRE: **_

_**The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2by Miranda Goshawk **_

_**Break with a Banshee by Gilderoy Lockhart **_

_**Gadding with Ghouls by Gilderoy Lockhart Holidays with Hags by Gilderoy Lockhart **_

_**43 Travels with Trolls by Gilderoy Lockhart **_

_**Voyages with Vampires by Gilderoy Lockhart **_

_**Wanderings with Werewolves by Gilderoy Lockhart **_

_**Year with the Yeti by Gilderoy Lockhart **_

**Draco sneered at the list of Lockhart books, and stopped reading the requirements. He gave the list to his father, who looked just as displeased with the list as he was. "Your mother is out with her friends tonight, Severus will be joining us for this evening. We shall take care of getting your supplies on Wednesday, I will be off for holiday." **

**Draco smiled, but before he could get out his excitement of spending time with his Father, Lucius spoke. "I must speak with you about your first year." Draco sat down next to his father, who looked sternly at him.**

"**Your grades we low enough to be beaten by a mudblood." His face contorted in anger, "You've brought shame to me, do you know what people like Arthur Weasley say about me? That my son spends more time pulling pranks on Harry Potter, then studying! That even a muggle born could out wit the Malfoys. Draco, you must make this right." **

**Draco felt tears well up in his eyes, "Father, I did better in classes then any of the Slytherins, I-"**

"**I also heard the Slytherins could have won house cup, if you hadn't been out after hours with some story about a dragon." **

**Again Draco tried to defend himself, "But, Sir! Hagrid… he did have-"**

"**No excuses Draco, I expect better results next year. Do I make myself clear?" Lucius closed his eyes, calming himself. "Draco. I understand you want to have fun at Hogwarts, I wanted that as well when I was your age, but the Malfoy name is to be held up above all else. That means you must always make me proud, you are my ONLY son, and I need you to be exemplary."**

**Draco just nodded, his eyes looking at the floor, feeling a heavy weight bare down upon him. He was relieved when Snape appeared in the fireplace, shaking his hair of stray dust. He looked at the two blonds, wondering if he had come in at the wrong moment. **

**Severus offered a package to Draco, offering the candy bread to his god son. "Lucius you seem in a foul mood, did you have a bad day at work?"**

**Lucius looked to Snape, the corner of his mouth moving up as he took in the view of his old friend. Lucius nodded, "Yes, it's been hellish working with wizards who have no sense of value. They've been conducting raids on artifacts, apparently security has gotten tighter on the black market." Lucius waved Draco, "Though we shall talk about it later, for now let us go into the arena." **

**The Arena was a large dark room in the Malfoy manor, much like a muggle theater. They sat in their chair, watching as lights flickered creating a holographic virtual reality. The magic lights danced around as the movie began to play. The room was pitch black, and all Draco could see were the soft outlines of Severus's face. Severus smiled down at him, summoning up a treat for him to eat. Lucius mumbled something about spoiling Draco, but the boy could care less as he munched on the popcorn. **

**The movie was typical, but enjoyable. It had mystery, romance, and action, all rolled up into an interesting plot. Draco stretched feeling a bit tired after their movie and excused himself for bed. **

**Severus watched as Draco left, turning to Lucius with a knowing glance. Lucius looked around paranoid, but moved closer to the dark haired man. "It's getting harder and harder with Cissa. She was quite angry with me about having you for lunch at the ministry."**

**Severus sneered coldly, "Did you tell her that you didn't actually eat any food?" **

**Lucius smiled, "That I did leave out. Severus…" He closed the distance, his lips pressing against the other mans. **

"**No more talk of your wife. You know it bothers me." Severus said, his hand brushing the blonds' hair. "It is too bad about Gilderoy, I just hope he's changed since the last time I saw him." **

**Lucius seemed to get a little angry, "Don't let him push you around, your not fourteen anymore, you can stand up for yourself."**

**Snape glared, "Well it's not like I've asked you to fight my battles." They both looked away, frowning. Severus shook his head and attempted to cheer Lucius up. "Still, I'll be alright. You wont need to worry about me." **

**Lucius smiled at Severus, pushing the taller man against the wall. "I need to have you come to the ministry more often, I enjoyed your…service."**

**Severus licked his lips, smiling evilly, "I hadn't seen you in quite a while, what can I say… I got needy." **

**Lucius place a hand on Severus's hip, feeling the curves of the man's body. "Let us retire to my room." With that Severus obediently obeyed, following the blond into the bedroom. **


	3. Chapter 3

Draco Malfoy and the Chamber of Secrets. Book 2.

The following Wednesday Draco received word that Harry would be buying books as well. He smiled at his reflection, making sure that not a hair was out of place for when he would inevitably meet his arch enemy. His mother had opted out of the day of shopping, she had become more recluse as of late, and didn't want to be out in public with Lucius. She lied to Draco, "I'm feeling a bit peckish, I'll just rest for today."

Draco nodded, following his father out of Narcissa's room. Draco had noticed his parents growing apart, they had always had separate rooms, but now they didn't even seem to enjoy each other's company.

Lucius seeing the displeasure on his son's face, bent down and said, "Listen Draco, I need to go to Borgin and Bots, if your good I'll buy you a present. A better broom, that way you'll be sure to get on the team."

Draco lit up, hugging his father. "Alright!"

They found themselves at Knockturn Alley, Lucius spending a good hour haggling with some witch for the price of a few scrolls. Draco begin to fret over things that had happened last year, and about the talk he had received from his father. Eventually they walked into Borgin and Burkes, the dark store's merchandise touching from floor to ceiling. For a moment Draco had forgotten about the anger he was beginning to harbor towards his father today, and reached out to grab one of the most interesting items he's ever seen.

Lucius crossed the shop, looking lazily at the items on display, and rang a bell on the counter before turning to his son and saying, "Touch nothing, Draco."

Draco sneered, clenching his hand into a fist just before the glass eye, "I thought you were going to buy me a present."

"I said I would buy you a racing broom," said his father, drumming his fingers on the counter.

Draco just said what they both knew was to be the truth, "What's the good of that if I'm not on the House team?" Draco pouted, feeling more depressed about the previous year, "Harry Potter got a Nimbus Two Thousand last year. Special permission from Dumbledore so he could play for Gryffindor. He's not even that good, it's just because he's _famous_… famous for having a stupid scar on his forehead…"

Draco sulked, looking at the skulls on the bottom shelf, "… everyone thinks he's so smart, wonderful _Potter _with his _scar _and his _broomstick _—"

"You have told me this at least a dozen times already," said Lucius, with a quelling look at his son. "And I would remind you that it is not — prudent — to appear less than fond of Harry Potter, not when most of our kind regard him as the hero who made the Dark Lord disappear — ah, Mr. Borgin."

A stooping man had appeared behind the counter, smoothing his greasy hair back from his face. "Mr. Malfoy, what a pleasure to see you again," said Mr. Borgin in a voice as oily as his hair. "Delighted — and young Master Malfoy, too — charmed. How may I be of assistance? I must show you, just in today, and very reasonably priced —" The man seemed delighted to see his returning customers.

Draco looked up, hearing something scurrying around the shop.

"I'm not buying today, Mr. Borgin, but selling," said Lucius.

"Selling?" The smile faded slightly from Mr. Borgin's face.

"You have heard, of course, that the Ministry is conducting more raids," said Lucius, taking a roll of parchment from his inside pocket and unraveling it for Mr. Borgin to read. "I have a few — ah — items at home that might embarrass me, if the Ministry were to call…"

Draco had heard his father say this before to the woman he had haggled with before, this was going to take forever, he sighed. Draco walked around the store, following the winding path way to a cabinet. A cabinet he would later despise, and never again wish to ever set eyes on. How curious it was that the one person he had always wanted, was inside the cabinet that he would one day dread to use.

Mr. Borgin fixed a pair of pince-nez to his nose and looked down the list.

"The Ministry wouldn't presume to trouble you, sir, surely?"

Mr. Malfoy's lip curled.

"I have not been visited yet. The name Malfoy still commands a certain respect, yet the Ministry grows ever more meddlesome. There are rumors about a new Muggle Protection Act — no doubt that flea-bitten, Muggle-loving fool Arthur Weasley is behind it —"

Draco again heard a funny noise, and this time he was right in front of the cabinet. He opened it just an inch to see none other then Harry Potter. He quickly glanced behind him, seeing the two men at the counter blocked by a large statue.

"Harry?" Draco whispered, unsure if the boy was real.

Harry peeked out of the small crack that Draco had opened. "Yeah…" Harry didn't seem quite happy, and Draco knew it was probably for his comments earlier.

"Listen… I just-" Draco bit his lip unsure of what to say.

"Don't bother." Harry said harshly, backing away from the door.

"Wait…" Draco called to the boy, trying to stay as quiet as possible.

"— and as you see, certain of these poisons might make it appear —"

"I understand, sir, of course," said Mr. Borgin. "Let me see…"

Draco knelt down, "Are you doing well?"

Harry opened the door wider, his face full of confusion. "Listen Draco, just stop. It's not meant to be. Now go away before someone sees me. I need to sneak out of here, and your not helping."

Draco sighed dejectedly. "Har-"

"Draco?" Lucius called out for him.

Draco shut the door, so only a small crack remained. He quickly looked around and saw a mummified hand. "Can I have _that_?" Draco asked, pointing at the withered hand on its cushion.

"Ah, the Hand of Glory!" said Mr. Borgin, abandoning Lucius's list and scurrying over to Draco. "Insert a candle and it gives light only to the holder! Best friend of thieves and plunderers! Your son has fine taste, sir."

"I hope my son will amount to more than a thief or a plunderer, Borgin," said Lucius coldly, and Mr. Borgin said quickly, "No offense, sir, no offense meant —"

"Though if his grades don't pick up," said Mr. Malfoy, more coldly still, "that may indeed be all he is fit for —"

Draco, again scorched by his father's harsh words yelled out, "It's not my fault! The teachers all have favorites, that Hermione Granger —"

"I would have thought you'd be ashamed that a girl of no wizard family beat you in every exam," snapped Lucius, not liking the tone his son was taking with him.

"It's the same all over," said Mr. Borgin, in his oily voice. "Wizard blood is counting for less everywhere —"

"Not with me," said Mr. Malfoy, his long nostrils flaring.

"No, sir, nor with me, sir," said Mr. Borgin, with a deep bow.

Draco had dug himself into an even larger hole then before. He turned to look at the cabinet that Harry was in, looking upset and embarrassed.

"In that case, perhaps we can return to my list," said Mr. Malfoy shortly. "I am in something of a hurry, Borgin, I have important business elsewhere today —" They started to haggle.

Draco went back to Harry, "Please…listen… I don't mean to-"

Harry again whispered out a harsh, "Don't bother."

Draco felt his whole body fall, not understanding what to do to change anything. "Why are you in there anyways?" Draco asked.

Harry huffed slightly, "I tried to go through a floo… I guess I did it wrong."

"You got here because of floo powder?" Draco asked, amazed by the sheer fact the Cabinet could harness travel magic.

"Yes. I don't know how I'm going to get out." Harry said, his face sullen.

Draco looked across to see his father exchanging money with Mr. Borgin, finishing their transaction. Draco quickly opened the cabinet up enough to take a good look at Harry's face. He saw the boy's glasses were broken, and his heart felt like it had been squeezed. A quick repairing spell would fix them so easily, yet… Draco knew he wasn't allowed to do the magic necessary.

"Done," said Lucius at the counter. "Come, Draco —"

"I need to go, but… take a left out of the door, keep going on the street until you see an old woman selling nails. You'll be able to see Diagon Alley there." Draco whispered, running over to his father.

"Good day to you, Mr. Borgin. I'll expect you at the manor tomorrow to pick up the goods." Lucius said, walking out of the shop with Draco in tow.

Draco cursed himself as he got fitted for new robes. Harry must think him an idiot. What did Draco see in Harry to begin with. Why had he kept on about this charade they were playing. Draco was upset, he wanted to go home, and to make matters worse the day just kept getting worse.

Lucius had insisted on Draco going to the bookstore while Gilderoy Lockhart was signing books, saying that he needed to speak with Arthur Weasley. Draco jabbed his way into the store, losing his father for a moment as he stared at Harry Potter shaking hands with none other then Gilderoy himself.

Draco's blood boiled. Harry who had told him in his letters that fame meant nothing to him, that he would not shake hands with anyone he didn't respect, that Draco could one day be close to him, all shattered as he saw the young boy posing for the cameras.

As Harry migrated to the edge of the room next to the Weasley's, Draco made his move. He pushed past students and adults alike, closing in on Harry. "Bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter?" Draco asked, barely able to contain his rage. Ginny Weasley looked coldly at him, her blush still evident on her face.

"_Famous _Harry Potter," said Draco. "Can't even go into a _bookshop _without making the front page." Draco looked deep into Harry's eyes, but was surprised to see Harry's face did not reflect anger.

"Leave him alone, he didn't want all that!" said Ginny, glaring at Draco.

"Potter, you've got yourself a _girlfriend_!" Draco sneered, he pushed the small girl. She fell back hitting the bookshelf with a thunk. This got Harry's attention as the black haired boy grabbed the front of Draco's robe. "What? Why lie to me? Saying you got lost." Ginny seemed confused, but rubbed her neck as she pulled herself up.

Harry had a mix of anger and confusion, "Don't take your anger out on her. I-" Harry turned to see Ron and Hermione rushing up towards them. He quickly let go of Draco's robe, the others evidently not seeing the motion.

"Oh, it's you," said Ron, looking at Malfoy as if he were something unpleasant on the sole of his shoe. "Bet you're surprised to see Harry here, eh?"

"Not as surprised as I am to see you in a shop, Weasley," retorted Malfoy. "I suppose your parents will go hungry for a month to pay for all those." He nodded at the textbooks.

Ron went as red as Ginny. He dropped his books into the cauldron, too, and started toward Draco, but Harry and Hermione grabbed the back of his jacket.

Draco made a move to attack Ron, feeling a need to vent his frustrations out on someone. He looked up at Harry's face as the boy held him back. "I will send you a letter, just calm down." The boy whispered into Draco's ear.

"Ron!" said Mr. Weasley, struggling over with Fred and George. "What are you doing? It's too crowded in here, let's go outside."

"Well, well, well — Arthur Weasley."

It was Draco's Father, he put his hand on Draco's shoulder, sneering at the others.

"Lucius," said Mr. Weasley, nodding coldly.

"Busy time over at your department, I hear," said Mr. Malfoy. "All those raids… I hope they're paying you overtime?"

He reached into Ginny's cauldron and extracted, from amid the glossy Lockhart books, a very old, very battered copy of _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_.

"Obviously not," Lucius said. "Dear me, what's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?"

Mr. Weasley flushed darker than either Ron or Ginny.

"We have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy," he said.

"Clearly," said Lucius, his pale eyes straying to Mr. and Mrs. Granger, who were watching apprehensively. "The company you keep, Weasley… and I thought your family could sink no lower."

Draco smiled up at his dad, but was suddenly pushed away narrowly avoiding a cauldron to the face. Draco looked over to see Mr. Weasley had thrown himself at his father, knocking him backward into a bookshelf. Dozens of heavy spellbooks came thundering down on all their heads. Draco was surprised, when Harry put up a hand to block one of the tomes from hitting Draco in the face. They shook off the remaining ones, and scurried away from the brawl.

Draco looked over to the twins who were chiming, "Get him, Dad!" Mrs. Weasley was shrieking, "No, Arthur, no!"

Draco had never seen his father in an actual physical fight, and his stomach turned. He hated it, seeing his father wrestling with a man who WAS their lesser.

"Gentlemen, please — please!" cried the assistant, and then, louder than all —

"Break it up, there, gents, break it up —"

Hagrid was wading toward them through the sea of books. In an instant he had pulled Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy apart. Mr. Weasley had a cut lip and Lucius had been hit in the eye by an _Encyclopedia of Toadstools_. He was still holding Ginny's old Transfiguration book. He thrust it at her, his eyes glittering with malice. Draco looked closely at the book, it didn't seem right, there was something about it.

"Here, girl — take your book — it's the best your father can give you —" Pulling himself out of Hagrid's grip he beckoned to Draco and swept from the shop. Draco took one last glance at Harry, who seemed to be working through his own internal turmoil.

He took one glance over at the red headed girl, and saw her looking curiously at the book Lucius had given her, but they were all out of sight as they charged out of the store.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco Malfoy and the Chamber of Secrets. Book 2.

Draco had been dragged to Uncle Severus's house, a place he had only been to a few times before. His father dropped the books and discarded his travel robe. "Draco, I will only be a moment. Just stay in here."

Draco heard Snape call out, and the two man began to talk about what had transpired at the bookstore. Ignoring their muffled voices, Draco peered around the room. The home was much smaller then ANY part of Malfoy Manor, but it seemed to fit Snape.

He looked around seeing portraits along the walls, moving photographs and small trinkets. Draco smiled seeing a framed picture of Lucius and Severus at his father's graduation. The tall blond was cheering and every once in a while Snape would dive into Lucius's arms and they would spin around. He looked to the paintings, not seeing anyone who looked like Snape. Draco had never met Snape's parents, but if they were anything like his own grandfather he would rather not know them.

A large bookshelf of rare and old books was adjacent to a large window, which displayed the world outside. It was jinxed to create different environments with a click of a button, the shades coming down and raising again to display a new window view.

Draco settled into a chair, waiting for his father. Draco was upset to say the least. It wasn't fair, Harry wasn't being fair. How could he sit there and shake Lockhart's hand, but not his! Lockhart was a egotistical jerk, at least Draco had enough pride to introduce himself properly. Why did Harry constantly reject him, but still reply to his letters. Did he think it was funny to lead Draco on, did Harry laugh about it with his friends?

Severus came into the room where Draco was sitting next to the fire place. "Ah… Draco, I hear things got a bit out of control."

Lucius came in behind Snape, his face healed and looking refreshed. Severus closed a book on his desk, looking down at Draco. "Did you need any healing?"

Draco rubbed his head, noticing a bump. Suddenly his mind raced to Harry standing over him, shielding him from the onslaught of books. "Uh… no, I think I'm alright." He said, smiling to himself.

Lucius motioned for Draco to get in the nearby fireplace, "Severus, I shall expect to see you soon."

"Of course, and Draco…" Severus smiled softly at him, "I'll see you at school."

The days leading up to his departure Draco noticed that Narcissa seemed more distant from Lucius. She left the room when he would join them for afternoon tea, she would feign a headache after dinner, she even seemed to avoid portraits of her husband. Draco had always known that parents having separate bedrooms was not common, but with a man such as Lucius who was constantly coming home late in the night from work, it was better to have his own room. Now Draco wondered if they ever shared anything anymore. He knew it was up to him to get them on good terms before he went to school, or else they might stay mad at each other over the whole year.

On the last night at home, Draco's meal comprised of all of his favorites. Dobby had especially gone out of his way to make a Sheppard's pie worthy of his master. As Draco ate he casually brought up the long gown he had seen in one of the windows at Diagon Alley. "Really mother I'm sure that you'd look wonderful in it, wouldn't she father?"

Lucius looked up from his meal, and smiled at Narcissa, "Of course Draco, your mother would look stunning in anything she wears."

Narcissa seemed to warm slightly, but said nothing.

"Mother, I would love for us ALL to go to a Quidditch tournament sometime. You had such wonderful stories of the times Slytherin played in your days at Hogwarts." Draco said, watching as his mother grew more interested in conversation.

"Yes, Quidditch was fun to see. Though, I must admit, the brutal sport was much more enjoyable when I was not expected to keep a certain level of dignity." She sipped her drink.

Lucius chuckled, "Now, Cissa, jumping up and down, yelling that the referee should get his eyes plucked out is VERY lady like."

Narcissa looked slightly ashamed, but smiled at her husband, "You weren't much better. I do recall a game or two that your face did get a bit red from screaming."

"It's a sport that never disappoints. I shall get us a box seat for the next season, I think we might have a spot of fun." Lucius said, his hand reaching over to his wife's. Narcissa seemed a bit shocked at the touch, but smiled at the man.

Draco's face brightened seeing his parents getting along again, gave him hope that maybe things would begin to cheer up in Malfoy Manor.

The next morning Draco had everything packed and ready to go, his storage of Harry Letters safely tucked away in his trunk. Rancor pecked at the meat in his food dish, dreading the cage he was going to be forced into. He squawked loudly as Draco picked him up by his torso, his wings covered by Draco's hand, and thrust into the large cage.

"Master need anything before he goes to Hogwarts?" Dobby asked, pulling on a bandage.

"No Dobby, I think I'm ready to go." Draco tucked his latest letter in his pocket, to read again on the train. "Oh, Dobby I finally get to see him again. He's written that he will be waiting in a car by himself, so we might have a few minutes to talk proper."

"Harry Potter is still going to Hogwarts?" Dobby asked, his face full of surprise.

"Why wouldn't he…" Draco bent down, "Dobby… have you been doing something that I should know about?"

Dobby bit his lip, his eyes growing wide. "Dobby's been good sir, haven't told anyone about the letters. Dobby's kept it secret. Dobby will keep it secret."

Draco's eyes searched the House elf's face, knowing there was something more the creature wasn't telling him, but before he could ask Dobby anymore about it, his mother called. "Draco… the carriage is here."

Draco took one last look around his room, gave Dobby a quick pat on the head, and joined his parents in the carriage. Crabbe and Goyle met him quickly, and with a small wave he gave his last goodbyes to his parents. They were standing close, not touching, but still it was something.

Goyle smirked at his friends, "I heard Golden Boy got into a bit of trouble."

Draco raised an eyebrow, "Trouble?"

"Yeah, apparently he's been casting magic, got a letter and everything." Goyle chuckled, "Too bad it wasn't a howler."

Crabbe snickered as well, but Draco just seemed more curious then anything else. "I wonder what he did." They looked at him, "I mean, really, the git can barely cast a lumos, let alone anything useful."

Draco took his seat in their usual compartment, and at exactly 12:50, he got up to meet Harry in the compartment they had agreed to. It was stuffy compartment, one that the Weasley twins had thrown a stink bomb in that never truly got the smell out. No one used it if at all possible, leaving it empty most of the time.

He opened it to find it empty, but shrugged it off and sat inside, waiting for Harry to join him. It seemed like almost thirty minutes went by before he heard the door open. "About time Po-" He looked over to see Hermione Granger, seemingly out of breath, her hair more wild then usual.

"Granger." Draco said curtly, "What's got you in a hurry?"

She seemed to begin slamming the door, but thought better of it. "Have you seen him?"

"Who?" Draco asked.

"Harry!" She yelled, seemingly frustrated.

"Potter? Why would I care where the Golden Boy is?"

She huffed again, this time actually slamming the door. Draco followed after her, "Wait."

She turned, looking angrily at Draco. "Harry and Ron, I can't find either of them, I don't expect you had anything to do with it?"

Draco sneered, "No… can't say I have. Though if I did do something with Harry, I would have left him in a trunk at the station." He smiled, his eyes cold to the mudblood.

She faked smiled, "Well isn't that just great. Don't mind if I still take a look then?"

Draco shrugged turning to go back towards Crabbe and Goyle's car, "be my guest Granger, though maybe they both ran out on you." He shot her back a smile, "They might have gotten too irritated with your know-it-all attitude." He laughed as he clenched her fist again, throwing open the next car door.

At school it was no better, Hermione sat alone at the Gryffindor table, instead of being flanked by her two friends. She seemed worried, and even through the sorting hat ceremony she looked around for her friends.

Draco yawned as the ceremony seemed to draw out. Draco looked over to see what Severus was doing to take up the time, seeing the chair empty. Snape, had in fact, left to get his newspaper, where he had been reading an article about the use of wolf's bane in high concentration for werewolves. Having had his own hand in the creation, he was interested in the effects of such a study.

As Snape began his walk back to the great hall he saw a very disheveled Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter tugging their luggage. They opened the doors.

"Hang on…" Harry muttered to Ron. "There's an empty chair at the staff table… Where's Snape?"

"Maybe he's ill!" said Ron hopefully.

"Maybe he's _left_," said Harry, "because he missed out on the Defense Against Dark Arts job _again_!"

"Or he might have been _sacked_!" said Ron enthusiastically. "I mean, everyone hates him —"

"Or maybe," said a very cold voice right behind them, "he's waiting to hear why you two didn't arrive on the school train."

Snape glared at the boys, it was one thing to have been thirteen and being told that everyone hated him, but as an adult he took the insult a bit too bluntly. These boys would be punished for their insubordination, "Follow me."

Not daring even to look at each other, Harry and Ron followed Snape up the steps into the vast, echoing entrance hall, which was lit with flaming torches. A delicious smell of food was wafting from the Great Hall, but Snape led them away from the warmth and light, down a narrow stone staircase that led into the dungeons.

"In!" he said, opening a door halfway down the cold passageway and pointing.

They entered Snape's office, shivering. The shadowy walls were lined with shelves of large glass jars, in which floated all manner of revolting things Harry didn't really want to know the name of at the moment. The fireplace was dark and empty. Snape closed the door and turned to look at them.

"So," he said softly, "the train isn't good enough for the famous Harry Potter and his faithful sidekick Weasley. Wanted to arrive with a _bang_, did we, boys?" Severus threw down his newspaper, his memories of James Potter's exploits with the damn tree making him even more angry.

"No, sir, it was the barrier at King's Cross, it —"

"Silence!" said Snape coldly. "What have you done with the car?" Severus's hands slammed on the desk.

Ron gulped. Severus threw open today's issue of the _Evening Prophet_. "You were seen," he hissed, showing them the headline_: FLYING FORD ANGLIA MYSTIFIES MUGGLES. _Severus began to read aloud: "Two Muggles in London, convinced they saw an old car flying over the Post Office tower… at noon in Norfolk, Mrs. Hetty Bayliss, while hanging out her washing… Mr. Angus Fleet, of Peebles, reported to police… Six or seven Muggles in all. I believe your father works in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office?" Snape said smugly, looking up at Ron. "Dear, dear… his own son…"

Severus thought to himself how kindly he would be rewarded for slandering the Weasley name, once Lucius heard all about this little endeavor.

"I noticed, in my search of the park, that considerable damage seems to have been done to a very valuable Whomping Willow," Snape went on.

"That tree did more damage to us than we —" Ron blurted out.

"_Silence_!" snapped Snape again. "Most unfortunately, you are not in my House and the decision to expel you does not rest with me. I shall go and fetch the people who _do _have that happy power. You will wait here."

Severus grinned as he left his office, finally Harry Potter would torment him no more. These memories he had been burying would finally stop reemerging with every look of those green eyes.

Severus went to the Great Hall, pulling Minerva aside, whispering into her ear the seriousness of the situation. She seemed to boil over as she followed Snape to his office.

Harry had seen Professor McGonagall angry on several occasions, but either he had forgotten just how thin her mouth could go, or he had never seen her this angry before. She raised her wand the moment she entered; Harry and Ron both flinched, but she merely pointed it at the empty fireplace, where flames suddenly erupted.

"Sit," she said, and they both backed into chairs by the fire.

"Explain," she said, her glasses glinting ominously.

Ron launched into the story, starting with the barrier at the station refusing to let them through.

"— so we had no choice, Professor, we couldn't get on the train."

"Why didn't you send us a letter by owl? I believe _you _have an owl?" Professor McGonagall said coldly to Harry.

"I — I didn't think —" Harry tried to stutter out.

"That," said Professor McGonagall, "is obvious."

There was a knock on the office door. Surely this would settle things once and for all.

Harry's whole body went numb. Dumbledore was looking unusually grave. He stared down his very crooked nose at them, Severus had seen that look before, and knew just how upset the old man could get.

There was a long silence. Then Dumbledore said, "Please explain why you did this."

They did once more, Harry Potter unable to look the Head Master in the eye. Severus almost felt bad for them, ALMOST.

"We'll go and get our stuff," said Ron in a hopeless sort of voice.

"What are you talking about, Weasley?" barked Professor McGonagall.

"Well, you're expelling us, aren't you?" said Ron.

Harry looked quickly at Dumbledore.

"Not today, Mr. Weasley," said Dumbledore. "But I must impress upon both of you the seriousness of what you have done. I will be writing to both your families tonight. I must also warn you that if you do anything like this again, I will have no choice but to expel you."

Snape looked as though Christmas had been canceled. Severus cleared his throat and said, "Professor Dumbledore, these boys have flouted the Decree for the Restriction of Underage Wizardry, caused serious damage to an old and valuable tree — surely acts of this nature —"

"It will be for Professor McGonagall to decide on these boys' punishments, Severus," said Dumbledore calmly. "They are in her House and are therefore her responsibility."

He turned to Professor McGonagall. "I must go back to the feast, Minerva, I've got to give out a few notices. Come, Severus, there's a delicious-looking custard tart I want to sample-"

Snape shot a look of pure venom at Harry and Ron as he allowed himself to be swept out of his office, leaving them alone with Professor McGonagall, who was still eyeing them like a wrathful eagle.

Severus walked with his mentor, " Albus, do you really think this fair? As I recall it was not up to me that Alistair McRoy was expelled."

"That was different Severus, he broke school rules and endangered many of this school."

"How is crashing a car into school grounds, NOT endangering students?"

Albus raised his eyebrow at the man, nodding slightly, "You forget Severus, that Alistair was given one last chance before he was expelled."

Severus sneered, looking away. "He wasn't allowed that chance, those boys wouldn't give him a chance."

"I know you had a soft spot for that child. He was very much like you, when you were a student here." Albus put a hand on the tall man's shoulder. "He's grown to be a fine young man. Those who tormented him here have no place in his thoughts now. Severus, do you really wish me to send Harry Potter somewhere else?"

Severus turned looking seriously at Dumbledore, "Wouldn't he be safer?"

The Head Master shook his head, "Here is where he shall remain, where we can all keep an eye on him to keep him safe." Albus turned to the Great hall doors, "I CAN still trust you, Severus?"

Snape glared at the old man, but said nothing more.

When Draco heard that Harry had driven a flying car into Hogwarts he almost fell out of his seat. "He did what!"

Goyle passed him the newspaper, and Draco had to push heads out of the way to read the breaking news. Harry had a LOT of explaining to do.

AN: Wow, this chapter took me a while longer to do. I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter, though it isn't quite as original as I would have liked, I think it brings across some of what Severus and Draco might have been feeling at the time. Narcissa is hard to write for, because she didn't have too much to do with the books, but I hope that no one is offended with the personality I give her. Alistair is not a real character. If there are any minor corrections, for example if I write someone's last name wrong or anything like that please send me a message and I will correct it! ^_^ Please let me know if you've enjoyed book 2 so far!


	5. Chapter 5

Draco Malfoy and the Chamber of Secrets. Book 2.

Draco waited in the shadows for the golden trio to make their way to the great hall. Draco met Harry's eyes and entered a small corridor, waiting for the boy to follow. A few seconds later Harry joined him, "Listen… I didn't mean to stand you up on the train…"

Draco put up a hand to silence the black haired boy. "I know… flying car… thought it would be much more fun to fly around with a Weasley." Draco took a moment to look at Harry, taking in the handsome looks of the boy. Though they were the same age, Harry was a bit taller, his arms and legs lanky and thin. There was an odd cuteness to Harry, that made Draco want to monopolize him.

"It wasn't like that. I HAD to. When I tried to get on the platform, the barrier closed! I don't know why… but it seems everything has been working against me this summer…" Harry seemed to be looking at Draco too, studying the blond boy.

Feeling a bit self conscious, Draco stroked a piece of hair back into place. " Well… if we are to still TRY and be friendly, even if it is in private, I suggest we meet after classes when the rooms will be unused. Send me a note when you feel like arranging something." Draco moved past Harry looking up to the boy as he brushed by, "oh… and Harry… I expect your come backs to be as witty as mine shall be."

Harry rolled his eyes, "I still don't understand why you insist on doing this…" He nodded, and Draco left to the great hall for breakfast.

Once sat down to the Slytherin table he watched as Harry joined his friends, eating porridge and catching up. About halfway through the meal, owls began to flood in, and Draco took his own letter from Rancor. He perched proudly in the middle of the table, watching a fifth year boy cautiously as he stole a bit of ham from his plate. Draco smiled as the bird flew off with his stolen booty, but as Rancor departed a worn out owl nearly collided with him. The owl seemed to dive for the Gryffindor table, and fell before Ronald Weasley.

Draco looked curiously at the table as some of the students began to move away from the red headed boy. It wasn't a surprise why, though, as Draco saw the letter float up from the owls mouth, and transform into a large mouth. A roar of sound filled the huge hall, shaking dust from the ceiling.

"—STEALING THE CAR, I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY'D EXPELLED YOU, YOU WAIT TILL I GET HOLD OF YOU, I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I WENT THROUGH WHEN WE SAW IT WAS GONE —"

The sound made the plates and spoons rattle on the table, and it echoed, deafeningly, off the stone walls. People throughout the hall were swiveling around to see who had received the Howler, and Ron sank so low in his chair that only his crimson forehead could be seen. Draco smiled, Crabbe and Goyle pointing over to the boy.

"—LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE LAST NIGHT, I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WOULD DIE OF SHAME, WE DIDN'T BRING YOU UP TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS, YOU AND HARRY COULD BOTH HAVE DIED. ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED — YOUR FATHER'S FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK, IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT AND IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT BACK HOME."

A ringing silence fell. The red envelope, which had dropped from Ron's hand, burst into flames and curled into ashes. Harry and Ron sat stunned, as though a tidal wave had just passed over them. Draco burst out laughing in the silence, his eyes watering up too much to see just how red Ron's face was getting. The whole Hall broke out in a chorus of laughter, whistles and jeers.

Draco's first class had been Potions, and he was relieved to be in the classroom once again. Draco was surprised to see that Snape was sneering at Mr. Lockhart, who had taken it upon himself to take a potion of barkskin to help the Whomping Willow.

"Oh, hello there!" Lockhart called, beaming around at the assembled students. "Just been showing Professor Snape the right way to doctor a Whomping Willow! A bottle of Barkskin by the roots does the tree wonders…"

Severus rolled his eyes, "You go ahead and try that… see if the tree feels better." Severus hoped the Willow might hit Gilderoy hard enough to knock some sense into the man. Using a potion for turning human skin into bark would hardly help a tree…

After the man left Severus turned to his students, his gaze cold as he surveyed them. "Get to your seats." Severus called their names, checked over their homework, and evaluated their progress on the grasp of potion making.

Professor McGonagall's class went smoothly as usual, her teaching style not changing much from the pervious year. Draco had felt a bit bored in her class at times, but the subject of changing anything he touched into a useful item was not beyond Draco's curiosity. He needed to get a pass to check out the Restricted Section for Transfigurations and Their Implementation.

His most dreaded class came all too quickly, Gilderoy Lockhart waited for them to file in. He grinned at all of them, his smile almost glittering in the light.

"I am of course, Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five-time winner of _Witch Weekly_'s Most Charming Smile Award, but I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by _smiling _at her!"

He waited for them to laugh, but almost none of the Slytherins seemed to care for his joke.

"I see you've all bought a complete set of my books — well done. I thought we'd start today with a little quiz. Nothing to worry about — just to check how well you've read them, how much you've taken in —"

When he had handed out the test papers he returned to the front of the class and said, "You have thirty minutes — start —_now_!"

Draco looked down at his paper and read:

_1. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favorite color? _

_2. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition? _

_3. What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date? _

On and on it went, over three sides of paper, right down to:

_55. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's most valuable asset? _

Draco wanted to gag. He can't be serious, Draco had studied the books, but to remember such asinine things was too much. He clenched his fist, looking up at his now most hated teacher.

Draco put his head on his hand, feeling his eyes close as he drifted to sleep in Lockhart's class. The man was droning on about the correct answers, but it all soon faded. He felt his body become light and peaceful, Hedwig hooted at him from a tree branch just outside. He floated over to her, asking her to bring him to Harry, she answered, "He's coming, MATE."

Draco's eyes flew open as he felt Goyle nudge his arm. He shook his head and looked up to see Gilderoy speaking with a student just two desks in front of him. "Ah… Mr. Malfoy! I went to school with your father, how is our dear old Lucius?"

Draco looked up coldly to the positively vibrant man, "Father is well, he's a governor of the school now."

Gilderoy didn't seem phased, "Ah, how smashing. Still married to the wonderful Narcissa Black?" He asked casually, Draco just nodded, "Ah, such a woman of beauty should not be kept alone in a manor." He ruffled Draco's perfectly slicked back hair, "Do send my regards."

Draco's hair stood in strands and frizz above his head, and his friends could feel the waves of anger coming off the small boy. Crabbe and Goyle both backed away a few feet, but Draco calmly tapped his hand with his wand, and slicked his hair back into place.

Lunch could not come soon enough, Draco ate his fill and quickly found a place with his friends where they had some peace and quiet. He found a rather large oak tree, which was rather comfortable when he settled into the higher branches. He could see the courtyard easily from his vantage point, and found it a treat when he saw Harry settle into a grassy area with his friends. Draco's eye caught the small movements of a mouse, a small first year was trying to sneak up on Harry, a camera in his hands.

Draco jumped down from his perch, striding down towards the four of them. Draco listened in as the boy got the courage to come out in the open.

"All right, Harry? I'm — I'm Colin Creevey," he said breathlessly, taking a tentative step forward. "I'm in Gryffindor, too. D'you think — would it be all right if — can I have a picture?" he said, raising the camera hopefully.

"A picture?" Harry repeated blankly.

"So I can prove I've met you," said Colin Creevey eagerly, edging further forward. "I know all about you. Everyone's told me. About how you survived when You-Know-Who tried to kill you and how he disappeared and everything and how you've still got a lightning scar on your forehead" (his eyes raked Harry's hairline) "and a boy in my dormitory said if I develop the film in the right potion, the pictures'll _move_." Colin drew a great shuddering breath of excitement and said, "It's _amazing _here, isn't it? I never knew all the odd stuff I could do was magic till I got the letter from Hogwarts. My dad's a milkman, he couldn't believe it either. So I'm taking loads of pictures to send home to him. And it'd be really good if I had one of you" — he looked imploringly at Harry — "maybe your friend could take it and I could stand next to you? And then, could you sign it?"

"_Signed photos? _You're giving out _signed photos_, Potter?" Draco's cool eyes looked over the very small frame of Colin, knowing the boy would be quite weak. A small gathering of people came over to see what Draco was on about. "Everyone line up!" Draco roared to the crowd. "Harry Potter's giving out signed photos!"

"No, I'm not," said Harry angrily, his fists clenching. "Shut up, Malfoy."

"You're just jealous," piped up Colin, whose entire body was about as thick as Crabbe's neck.

"_Jealous_?" probably. But half the courtyard was now listening in. "Of what? I don't want a foul scar right across my head, thanks. I don't think getting your head cut open makes you that special, myself."

Crabbe and Goyle saw Ron rushing up to Harry's side, and they cracked their knuckles, ready for a fight.

"Eat slugs, Malfoy," said Ron angrily.

"Be careful, Weasley," Draco warned. "You don't want to start any trouble or your Mommy'll have to come and take you away from school." He put on a shrill, piercing voice. "_'If you put another toe out of line'_—"

The small crowd gathering around them laughed loudly at this.

"Weasley would like a signed photo, Potter," smirked Draco. "It'd be worth more than his family's whole house —"

Ron whipped out his Spellotaped wand, but Hermione shut _Voyages with Vampires _with a snap and whispered, "Look out!"

"What's all this, what's all this?" Gilderoy Lockhart was striding toward them, his turquoise robes swirling behind him. "Who's giving out signed photos?"

Harry started to speak but he was cut short as Lockhart flung an arm around his shoulders and thundered jovially, "Shouldn't have asked! We meet again, Harry!"

Pinned to Lockhart's side and burning with humiliation, Harry saw Draco look menacingly at the professor. Harry was unsure then, if Draco's anger was because they had been interrupted, or if it was because Lockhart was touching him.

As Draco began his trek back up to the castle a curious sight caught him. The Weasley girl was entranced with a book, seemingly oblivious to the world around her. Draco interested in what she could be reading snatched the book from out of her hands, and looked at the text. He frowned at the empty pages.

"Wha-What are you doing?" She stammered, Crabbe pushing her away as Draco flipped through the pages of the book.

They were completely empty, she must have bewitched her diary to be only read by her. He just tossed it back to the girl who look mortified at being caught with it out. Draco rolled his eyes at the Weasley girl, "Here have your stupid book back…" They went on their way, Draco's mood not improving over the course of the day. The comment that Colin had said was true, Draco was jealous. He was jealous of Ron, Hermione, even a simple first year like Colin that could get close to Harry without any trouble.

AN: Thank you for the words of encouragement, Corvin, migsantiago, We want wizard cookies, I just wanted to let all of you know that it's really inspired me to keep writing, and try to get these books done quickly! ^_^ Next chapter is going to be a bit sad… I hope your alright with a bit of Dark Snape past…


	6. Chapter 6

Draco opened the letter he had received when Ron got his howler, surprised to see it was from his father.

_Dear Draco,_

_I have tried to reason with Dumbledore about allowing you to have your nimbus 2001, he told me the rules are still as such that you can not have a personal broom on school property. I have arranged instead to have your new team of Slytherins all equipped with the same brooms. Please do not disappoint the team, I expect you to be on your best game. _

_Make me proud,_

_Lucius Malfoy_

Draco smiled, so he had made the team. He would soon be seeker, and be flying against Harry Potter. Crabbe and Goyle both congratulated him on his entrance into the Slytherin Quidditch team, both proud to be friends with a seeker.

Their first practice was held only two days after he got the letter, and the Slytherins had gotten special permission to interrupt the Gryffindor play time for training Draco.

Draco looked on the field to see the red players talking in a circle hovering above the ground. A small boy was taking pictures, and watching from the stands. Draco felt a vein in his forehead pulse as he thought of breaking Colin's camera.

"I don't believe it!" Wood hissed in outrage, his face full of anger. "I booked the field for today! We'll see about this!"

Wood shot toward the ground, landing rather harder than he meant to in his anger, staggering slightly as he dismounted. Harry, Fred, and George followed.

"Flint!" Wood bellowed at the Slytherin Captain. "This is our practice time! We got up specially! You can clear off now!"

Marcus Flint was even larger than Wood. He was a hulk of a lad, with a huge scowl on his face as he replied, "Plenty of room for all of us, Wood."

The girls of the Gryffindor team came soaring down as well. There were no girls on the Slytherin team, but the girls from Gryffindor still took their place in front of them.

"But I booked the field!" said Wood, positively spitting with rage. "I booked it!"

"Ah," said Flint scoffed, feigning forgetfulness. "But I've got a specially signed note here from Professor Snape. _'I, Professor S. Snape, give the Slytherin team permission to practice today on the Quidditch field owing to the need to train their new Seeker'. _"

"You've got a new Seeker?" said Wood, distracted. "Where?"

And from behind the six large figures Draco Malfoy strode out, grinning at the bigger kids on Gryffindor's team. Harry couldn't hide the small smile that came to his mouth, and Draco smiled back at him. Without words Draco knew Harry was proud of him for getting accepted to the team.

"Aren't you Lucius Malfoy's son?" said Fred, looking at Malfoy with dislike.

"Funny you should mention Draco's father," said Flint as the whole Slytherin team smiled still more broadly. "Let me show you the generous gift he's made to the Slytherin team."

Draco grabbed his broom, leaning on it slightly. Harry inched closer to Draco and looked curiously at the broom. Later Draco would tell Harry that it was the only way for him to keep the broom his father had bought him, but for now Harry's smile disappeared into disapproval.

"Very latest model. Only came out last month," said Flint carelessly, flicking a speck of dust from the end of his own. "I believe it outstrips the old Two Thousand series by a considerable amount. As for the old Cleansweeps" — he smiled nastily at Fred and George, who were both clutching Cleansweep Fives —" sweeps the board with them."

Draco watched as the Gryffindor team went completely speechless, just staring at the Nimbus 2001s.

"Oh, look," said Flint. "A field invasion."

Ron and Hermione were crossing the grass to see what was going on. Draco's face fell and he glared daggers at Ronald Weasley as he came closer.

"What's happening?" Ron asked Harry. "Why aren't you playing? And what's _he _doing here?"

Ron was looking at Draco, a smug sneer on his face.

"I'm the new Slytherin Seeker, Weasley," said Draco, sauntering closer to the red head. "Everyone's just been admiring the brooms my father's bought our team."

Ron gaped, open-mouthed, at the seven superb broomsticks in front of him.

"Good, aren't they?" said Draco smoothly. "But perhaps the Gryffindor team will be able to raise some gold and get new brooms, too. You could raffle off those Cleansweep Fives; I expect a museum would bid for them."

The Slytherin team howled with laughter. Draco dreaded what they would expect from him. Harry would not be pleased with the new lengths Draco would go to impress his team mates.

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to _buy _their way in," said Hermione sharply.

"_They _got in on pure talent."

Draco's face fell and he felt hatred boil up. He had worked hard to be recognized for his talents, his father had seen his progress, or else he wouldn't have wasted his money. "No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood," he spat. He regretted it as soon as he said it. Now that he had spit it out, there was no going back. He couldn't call her anything else, or the Slytherin's would think he'd gone soft.

Harry knew at once that Draco had said something really bad because there was an instant uproar at his words. Flint had to dive in front of Draco to stop Fred and George jumping on him, Alicia shrieked, _"How dare you!" _and Ron plunged his hand into his robes, pulled out his wand, yelling, "You'll pay for that one, Malfoy!" and pointed it furiously under Flint's arm at Draco's face.

Draco's eyes shot up at the angry boy, a small pang of fear setting in as the boy had a clear shot.

A loud bang echoed around the stadium and a jet of green light shot out of the wrong end of Ron's wand, hitting him in the stomach and sending him reeling backward onto the grass.

Draco couldn't believe it, had the bloke really just pointed the wrong end of his wand at him?

"Ron! Ron! Are you all right?" squealed Hermione.

Ron opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Instead he gave an almighty belch and several slugs dribbled out of his mouth onto his lap.

The Slytherin team were paralyzed with laughter. Flint was doubled up, hanging onto his new broomstick for support.

Draco couldn't help himself, he was on all fours, banging the ground with his fist. He had never laughed so hard, but it felt so good to have Ron curse himself. The Gryffindors were gathered around Ron, who kept belching large, glistening slugs. Nobody seemed to want to touch him.

"We'd better get him to Hagrid's, it's nearest," said Harry to Hermione, who nodded bravely, and the pair of them pulled Ron up by the arms.

"What happened, Harry? What happened? Is he ill? But you can cure him, can't you?" Colin had run down from his seat and was now dancing alongside them as they left the field. Ron gave a huge heave and more slugs dribbled down his front.

"Oooh," said Colin, fascinated and raising his camera. "Can you hold him still, Harry?"

"Get out of the way, Colin!" said Harry angrily.

Draco laughed even harder at this, "Yes… Please a picture… would be great!" The thought of keeping the image of Ron throwing up slugs pushed Draco over and he just couldn't stop laughing.

Practice was hard and grueling, it seemed that all the fun had been thrown out the window when Flint was in charge. He had taken to throwing things at his players if they happened to be in the wrong spot, and for Draco he began timing how fast the boy was able to catch the practice snitch. After four minutes without any sight of the bugger, Draco felt an excruciating pain over his entire body. Flint had cursed him with something, causing his muscles to seize and twist. "Faster Draco! I want your eyes searching for that snitch!"

When they were finally able to leave Draco felt like he was going to fall over. He dragged his body to his bedroom, thankful the bed was soft and warm for his aching body to relax on. Draco skipped dinner that night, feeling a more primal need to sleep off the day's work. Goyle had brought him back a sandwich, for when he woke up around 9.

As Severus made his way to the Great Hall for his own dinner, Gilderoy, in a lavish blue robe, called for the man to follow him into an empty hallway. Severus should have known better, but somehow he was still taken by surprise when the man pinned him against the wall.

Severus pulled away from the smiling Gilderoy, feeling disgusted by the man. "What do you want Lockhart."

Gilderoy picked at a strand of greasy black hair, showing a face of disapproval. "We both know what I want Sevvie… too bad your face didn't get any smoother…" Gilderoy's hand caressed Snape's cheek, "Those lines of age are starting to show…"

Severus smacked the hand away, and looked away the black curtains of his hair shielding his face.

" How long has it been? I know a woman's delicate hand would never touch you…" He whispered into Snape's ear, "Has anyone touched you since I have?"

Severus closed his eyes trying to will the bad memories away, locking them from himself. He snarled, "Fuck you Lockhart, I've had more then enough, I don't need you or anyone else for that matter." He shoved the flamboyant wizard out of his way, wishing to hide in his office, and to rip the memories from his mind.

Lockhart watched Severus walked away, a smile forming on his face.

Severus put his wand to his head, pulling out the memory. He felt sick as he relived the memory, he was in his third year only just turned fourteen. Gilderoy had been harassing him, telling him that he was the undesirable, but Lockhart would be sure to help him out. Severus felt tears sting his eyes, but he would not allow them to fall.

His fourteen year old self, shook as he pulled his pants up, Gilderoy looking smugly down at him. "We'll keep this little secret between us…"

"I…I'm going to tell Dumbledore…what you did…" Snape rubbed his bruised cheek, from where the older boy had hit him earlier.

"What will you tell the Head Master? Will you tell him you were taken… in the ass, raped like a woman? Then when in the heat of passion you called out for your best friend? 'Oh… Lucius…' Besides, who would believe that a creature like you would be desired by ANYONE. A greasy haired git like yourself, well I hardly have a reputation for going for that sort, don't you think?" Severus bit his lip, sinking into the shadows of the room. "Now there's a good boy…" Gilderoy gave him a small pat on his head, as the older boy left the room.

Severus, now a full grown man was hugging his knees in his office, disgusted with himself. It was a bad memory, but it was foolish for him to still be effected by what had happened. He was a grown man, one that could take care of himself. He didn't need her… he closed his eyes as he thought of how she had comforted him. She was his friends still then, before he messed everything up. So much of Snape's life had been mistake after mistake, regrets beyond regrets. Even being with Lucius was a mistake he wish he could mend, he felt horrible about sleeping with a married man, even if he did feel entitled to the blond. Snape looked himself in the mirror, Gilderoy was right… his face had become worn and aged. He had never been pretty, not like Lucius, not like anyone really. He hooked nose looked even more crooked and disfiguring, his eyes dark and sunken in. How could a man like himself ever expect to be loved… it was beyond him… love was meant of the Potters of the world, not for him.


	7. Chapter 7

Draco Malfoy and the Chamber of Secrets: Book 2

Draco pulled Harry under the bleachers of the Quidditch stadium. Harry had finished practice, and Draco wanted just a moment alone with the boy. "You don't have to explain…" Harry put a reassuring hand on Draco's shoulder. "You told me before, you got on the team legitimately."

Draco shook his head, " I didn't pull you back here for that… I wanted to say… I hate that it has to be like this. Every time I try and think of how it could be different…"

Harry hugged Draco, and for a moment Draco felt like it was the best feeling he had ever had. He felt a warmth well in him, and his hands shakily reached up to hug the boy back. " You're a right git, and you cause me more trouble then your worth… but Draco…" He looked the blond boy in the eyes, "There's something that… I don't understand… just know we can be friends… even if no one else may know."

For a split second Draco wanted to kiss Harry, to feel the rosy lips touch his. Draco shook his head, pulling away from Harry. "I really can't stand your friends… the Weasel… the… Granger."

Harry looked curiously at Draco, "Are you telling me this to make me want to be your friend even more?"

Draco bit his lip, unsure of what to do. Feelings were welling up inside him, feelings he wasn't sure if he wanted. He looked at Harry, who could see he was in turmoil, "I don't know…" Draco shook his head, smiling at Harry, "heh, it's nothing. Do you want to meet on Saturday to fly our owls together?"

"I can't… I've already got a detention with Lockhart." Harry made a face, "Answering fan-mail."

"Might as well get used to it, being FAMOUS Harry Potter." Draco smirked, "Giving out signed photos, doing publicity stunts, what's next?"

Harry shook his head, "I hate Lockhart… He's causing all sorts of problems for me." Harry heard Ron and Hermione calling for him, and to Draco's surprise there was a little sigh of disappointment. "I have to go…"

Draco nodded, letting Harry depart. Something stirred in Draco that day, the slow awakening of something that wanted Harry, wanted to monopolize him.

Halloween came quickly, and when the Great Hall was decorated with pumpkins and bats, Draco felt a sense of happiness. The Slytherin table was alive with conversation, everyone seemed to be in a great mood for the season.

Severus let out a quick breath as he was thrown against a wall, Gilderoy standing above him. "Now… Sevvie… I think we both know what's going to happen… lets just make it easier. You'll enjoy it."

Severus took out his wand a curse on his lips, but Lockhart just batted the wand away. "tut-tut-tut. Now really… What will you do? Attack another teacher? For what? I've asked around, you have less friends now then you ever had before." Lockhart cupped Snape's face, "And of course, this face… This ugly disfigured face…"

Severus pulled away, his stomach turning at the mere thought of Lockhart touching him again. Gilderoy pouted, running his hand in Severus's hair. "Just a quick one, it will feel good."

Severus pushed Gilderoy away, walking away towards a public area that he knew the other man would not follow him. Draco almost fell backward when his professor rushed by, "Oh! Professor Snape."

Severus looked down at the boy, seeing Lucius in the boy's face. Severus gathered up his pride and straightened up. "Draco." Severus nodded to the boy, still wanting to get further away from the man he so dreaded. "Do not be late for curfew." He said as he headed down to the Slytherin dungeons.

Draco watched, feeling as though Snape was hiding something, but he wasn't the only one. His grey eyes spotted Ginny walking along a wall, a book in her hand, whispering something as she went. Draco's curiosity got the better of him, and he followed the girl from a safe distance. He couldn't hear what she was saying, but it almost sounded like hissing, rather then whispers.

He followed her towards the Great Hall where students were beginning to file out, then he lost her. Somehow she had gone down a passage way that he didn't see, then there was a gasp and Draco rushed over to it. He looked up to see a cat hung by it's tail, Mrs. Norris looked dead.

More and more students gathered around, as Draco Malfoy read aloud. "Enemies of the Heir, beware." He studied the writing on the wall… it almost seemed to be made out of blood. Next to him he heard a voice, Blaise Zanbini, "You'll be next, Mudbloods!"

Draco turned to see Harry not too far away, looking horrified at what he was seeing.

"What's going on here? What's going on?"

Attracted by the crowd, Argus Filch came shouldering his way through the crowd. Then he saw Mrs. Norris and fell back, clutching his face in horror.

"My cat! My cat! What's happened to Mrs. Norris?" he shrieked.

And his popping eyes fell on Harry.

"_You_!" he screeched. "_You_! You've murdered my cat! You've killed her! I'll kill you! I'll-"

"_Argus_!"

Dumbledore had arrived on the scene, followed by a number of other teachers. In seconds, he had swept past the crowd and detached Mrs. Norris from the torch bracket.

"Come with me, Argus," he said to Filch. "You, too, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger."

Lockhart stepped forward eagerly.

"My office is nearest, Headmaster — just upstairs — please feel free —"

"Thank you, Gilderoy," said Dumbledore.

Draco watched as they departed, unsure of what was going on. The Heir… the heir to what? The Chamber of secrets had been opened. Where had he heard about the Chamber of Secrets…

Draco rifled through his luggage, until he found Hogwarts: A History. He skipped to the section about Slytherin, and smiled. That's right, the chamber of secrets was a Slytherin made artifact. It was a passage way for Slytherin students to find, one filled with Slytherin's secrets of magic. Draco's father had spoke of the Chamber as nothing more then a forgotten ruin, much like Ravenclaw's lost Diadem. Still if this Chamber really did exist, there would be untold amounts of knowledge stored in the old vaults, where Slytherin himself had once dwelled.

Draco didn't see Harry again for almost a week, when he felt someone grab his robe and pull him into a classroom. "Draco." Harry said, and Draco felt a bit of relief when he saw the green eyed boy. "Are you the Heir to Slytherin?"

Draco almost laughed at how serious Harry was, "well… my family has been in Slytherin since the first flock of students came to this school… but I'm not related by blood…no." Harry nodded, but Draco went on. "Are you? I've been hearing people think you might be."

Harry rolled his eyes, "hardly. Though it seems that it's becoming more acceptable to think so."

Draco put a hand on Harry's shoulder, "listen, if it takes some weight off you, I'll pretend to be the Heir. Can't hurt my reputation, and what's better then being a prince?"

Harry smiled, "Ron sure believes it. How has Quidditch practice been?"

Draco rested his head on Harry's shoulder in mock fatigue, "Horrid… Flint is killing me… I dropped the snitch the other day and he made me hold onto the goal ring until my knuckles were snow white. Said that it would help build strength if there was a reason I couldn't let go."

Harry frowned, and stroked Draco's hair. To his surprise it was soft, and untangled. His fingers traveled through it easily, it must have been magic to make Draco's hair stick back, and not product. Harry was surprised when Draco pushed away again, "You should get back to your friends, they'll worry if you stick around with the Heir of Slytherin."

Harry chuckled shaking his head, "For some reason, I feel like you'll make a convincing prince."

Draco watched as Harry left, touching his hair where Harry's hand had been before. There it was again, that feeling he had… the feeling of wanting to keep Harry with him. When he had smelled Harry's scent Draco almost couldn't stop smiling, which had made him want to bury his head into the other boy's shoulder even more. 'Before long, this might become a problem', Draco thought.


	8. Chapter 8

Draco woke up Saturday morning, a smile on his lips. This would be his first Quidditch match, and with Harry Potter no less. With the new brooms Lucius bought them, Draco was sure that his first match would be a win. He ate with his team, a light breakfast, as not to slow them down and headed down to their locker room. Draco was the smallest person on their team, and when looking at the other Slytherin boys Draco felt a bit intimidated. He quickly changed into his Quidditch robes and made his way to the circle they had formed around Flint. He was going over every play, even some that he had leaked from Oliver Wood's play book. Draco couldn't help but feel a bit bored as Flint rattled on about maneuver 8 and converge the Weaselys. He felt a thick hand smack him as he leaned on his broom. He looked up to see a glaring seventh year boy, "Pay attention Malfoy."

As eleven o'clock approached, the whole school started to make its way down to the Quidditch stadium. It was a muggy sort of day with a hint of thunder in the air. Finally they moved out onto the field, Gryffindor waiting on the pitch for their arrival.

Madam Hooch, the Quidditch teacher, asked Flint and Wood to shake hands, which they did, giving each other threatening stares and gripping rather harder than was necessary.

"On my whistle," said Madam Hooch. "Three… two… one…"

With a roar from the crowd to speed them upward, the fourteen players rose toward the leaden sky. Harry flew higher than any of them, squinting around for the Snitch.

Draco flew behind him, calling up to the boy, "All right there, Scarhead?"

Harry looked back with a glare, watching the blond come along side him. Draco's eyes went wide, as he pushed Harry out of the way of an oncoming Bludger.

"Close one, Harry!" said George, streaking past him with his club in his hand, ready to knock the Bludger back toward a Slytherin. Draco saw George give the Bludger a powerful whack in the direction of Adrian Pucey, but the Bludger changed direction in midair and shot straight for Harry again.

"Dive Harry!" Draco called to him, and Harry dropped quickly to avoid it.

George managed to hit it hard toward Draco, who flinched, but once again the Bludger swerved like a boomerang and shot at Harry's head.

Harry put on a burst of speed and zoomed toward the other end of the pitch. He could hear the Bludger whistling along behind him. Draco sped fast behind them, What was going on? Bludgers never concentrated on one player like this; it was their job to try and unseat as many people as possible…

Fred Weasley was waiting for the Bludger at the other end. Harry ducked as Fred swung at the Bludger with all his might; the Bludger was knocked off course and Draco had to pull up to avoid getting hit himself.

"Gotcha!" Fred yelled happily, but he was wrong; as though it was magnetically attracted to Harry, the Bludger pelted after him once more and Harry was forced to fly off at full speed.

It had started to rain; Draco shook his head trying to follow Harry with his eyes which were flooding with rain water. He didn't have a clue what was going on in the rest of the game until he heard Lee Jordan, who was commentating, say, "Slytherin lead, sixty points to zero.'

The Slytherins' superior brooms were clearly doing their jobs, and meanwhile the mad Bludger was doing all it could to knock Harry out of the air. Draco knew that he needed to start concentrating on the snitch if he wanted to win, but Harry was being chased after by the mad ball!

Fred and George were now flying so close to him on either side that Harry could see nothing at all except their flailing arms and had no chance to look for the Snitch, let alone catch it.

"Someone's — tampered — with — this — Bludger —" Fred grunted, swinging his bat with all his might at it as it launched a new attack on Harry. Draco wanted to follow them, to make sure Harry was truly safe, but then he saw the gold fleck of light in the distance. He zoomed closer to it, but madam hooch's whistle sounded and Draco had to stop his chase. He cursed slightly, he could have ended the game by now, saving both Harry and the Slytherin team a victory. He waited on his broom, watching the Gryffindor's talk on the ground.

When they came back up Draco went in search of the snitch right away, trying to ignore Harry's twirling for the most part. Eventually Harry had dived right in front of Draco and the boy had to kick the Bludger off course to save the black haired boy.

"Harry be careful! It's getting closer-" Draco called to the boy, but then horror struck, he saw the Bludger bash right into Harry's arm. "HARRY!" Draco moved closer to the boy who was holding onto his broom, pain evident on his face. Harry was looking intent on something behind Draco, but all the blond could do was watch as Harry zoomed away.

Harry took his remaining hand off his broom and made a wild snatch; he felt his fingers close on the cold Snitch but was now only gripping the broom with his legs, Draco rushing after him. It was too late the snitch had been caught, but Harry was falling, crashing towards the ground. Draco dived after him, he grabbed Harry by the arm, holding on with all his strength as they began crashing to the ground. Draco lost his grip on Harry, the boy falling to the ground from almost 15 feet. Draco himself rolled to the ground as well, calling out as he smacked the soft ground beneath him.

Draco shook himself, he heard, a good deal of whistling and shouting. Draco crawled over to Harry, calling out his name, before anyone else could get there. "Oh! Harry!" Harry opened his eyes to see Draco, but made no response. Draco felt himself being pulled off as Madam Hooch threw him aside. "You've done enough! Trying to steal the snitch! Causing him to fall!" Her face was red with anger. Draco shook his head, it was still cloudy from his own fall. "No…I…"

Madam Hooch wasn't listening as she tended to Potter, trying to see what had happened to him. Soon Draco saw a whirl of blue silk robes come rushing down the field towards them, as Gilderoy Lockhart came to assist.

"Oh, no, not you," Harry moaned.

"Doesn't know what he's saying," said Lockhart loudly to the anxious crowd of Gryffindors pressing around them. Draco could see Harry almost fighting to be picked up by the man. Even the Slytherins had come over to see what had happened. "Not to worry, Harry. I'm about to fix your arm."

"No!" said Harry. "I'll keep it like this, thanks…"

Harry tried to sit up, but the pain was terrible. Draco heard a familiar clicking noise nearby, and he got up shaking the mud off himself. "COLIN!" The boy squeaked.

"I don't want a photo of this, Colin," Harry said loudly.

"Lie back, Harry," said Lockhart soothingly. "It's a simple charm I've used countless times —"

"Why can't I just go to the hospital wing?" said Harry through clenched teeth. Draco could see the tears of pain streaming down his face.

"He should really, Professor," said a muddy Wood, who couldn't help grinning even though his Seeker was injured. "Great capture, Harry, really spectacular, your best yet, I'd say —"

Draco sneered at Wood, then concerned back at Harry.

Through the thicket of legs around him, Harry spotted Fred and George Weasley, wrestling the rogue Bludger into a box. It was still putting up a terrific fight.

"Stand back," said Lockhart, who was rolling up his jade-green sleeves.

"No — don't —" said Harry weakly, but Lockhart was twirling his wand and a second later had directed it straight at Harry's arm.

A strange and unpleasant sensation started at Harry's shoulder and spread all the way down to his fingertips. Draco watched in horror as Harry's arm seem to turn to rubber. Harry had shut his eyes, his face turned away from his arm. Draco heard Colin clicking more photos, but Draco couldn't do anything but stare at Harry's boneless arm. His arm didn't hurt anymore — nor did it feel remotely like an arm.

"Ah," said Lockhart. "Yes. Well, that can sometimes happen. But the point is, the bones are no longer broken. That's the thing to bear in mind. So, Harry, just toddle up to the hospital wing — ah, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, would you escort him? — and Madam Pomfrey will be able to — er — tidy you up a bit."

As Harry got to his feet, he felt strangely lopsided. Taking a deep breath he looked down at his right side. What he saw nearly made him pass out again.

Poking out of the end of his robes was what looked like a thick, flesh-colored rubber glove. He tried to move his fingers. Nothing happened.

Lockhart hadn't mended Harry's bones. He had removed them. Draco looked into horrified green eyes, he mouthed out, "I'm sorry."

Draco took a blow to the stomach, reeling over he looked up to see Flint's angry eyes. "Next time you fumble like that, and let a Gryffindor beat us, it will be much worse. I'm only letting you off because you at least tried to steal the Snitch." He gave a swift kick to Draco, sending the boy flying into the benches. The other Slytherins snickered as they walked out of the locker room, on their way back to the common room.

Draco picked himself up, he pulled the muddy robes off himself, stumbling over to the bathroom. He turned the shower on, cleaning his hair first of the thick mud. The warm water washed over him, and he felt his whole body begin to relax. He rubbed the forming bruise on his stomach, it didn't hurt anymore, just a lingering discomfort. He dried himself, his mind pulling between seeing Harry to make sure the boy was alright, and not blowing his whole reputation.


	9. Chapter 9

Lucius had been surprised at how eager his House elf Dobby had been to see his son. Even after the blond man had struck him across the head a few times with his cane, the House elf still stood his ground.

"Dobby would like to see young Master Malfoy…" He said, whimpering as Lucius struck him for the sixth time.

Lucius rolled his eyes, if the House elf was so attached to his son, then it might be good to bring him. He'd never seen such tenacity in a House elf, Draco must have gotten the elf to be quite fond of him.

His carriage brought them to the front doors of Hogwarts, though he had come to Hogwarts on official business, he knew there was a small stop he wished to make while on the grounds. Lucius walked up to the office of Dumbledore, the man already expecting him. With a wave Lucius dismissed Dobby, who would inevitably find his beloved Draco.

"Ah, Lucius. It is so nice to see you, lemon drop?" Dumbledore asked, with that creepy twinkle in his eye.

Lucius declined, "eh… No I'd rather not. Dumbledore you've called me here about my son?"

"Ah… yes, it seems he has been telling people nonsense about him being the Heir to Slytherin. I would not normally ask this, but please do tell him to tone it down a bit."

Lucius raised an eyebrow, "Really Dumbledore, you've brought me all the way down here for such an odd request? Why not tell the boy yourself? He is a good student, he'd listen if you asked him such a small request."

Dumbledore smiled, "Perhaps, but Draco is not the only matter I wish to discuss with you."

Lucius's face turned stone cold, "What do we have to talk about, if not my son."

"It has come to my attention that you have been selling some of your possessions. Let us not pretend, you have had your hand in the Dark Lord's dealing before. Did he ask you to keep anything? Something that you may now, want to get rid of?"

Lucius looked surprised at his old headmaster, then chuckled. "Well now Dumbledore, I dare say I've never known you to be so forward." He thinks to himself for a moment, actually considering giving up the few items Lord Voldemort had stored with him. A cheer resounded outside and Lucius could see the game of Quidditch had begun. He went to the window, watching the smallest green figure, presumably his son, racing around the field.

A flash of Voldemort touching his son, killing him in some horrible mutilating way… or worse letting the pedophile Greyback have him. He shook his head, "I haven't the faintest idea what your talking about, I've never been a death eater. And I would hardly harbor goods that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named would have given me. I am a ministry worker, how could I go about breaking such a law?"

Dumbledore seemed disappointed, but nodded his head. "Ah… my mistake Lucius. Sorry for bringing you all the way out here." Dumbledore popped a sweet into his mouth, allowing Lucius to get up, but before the other man made it to the door, Dumbledore called. "Please give my regards to Severus, I'm sure you two will be… catching up."

Maybe it was true, that nothing ever got passed Dumbledore. Maybe it was that Dumbledore knew their history during their years as students. Or maybe, Dumbledore knew nothing, and only wanted to be civil to Lucius. Either way it put an infectious feeling of disgust that seemed to travel all through the blond's body.

"humph… yes… I shall." Lucius left the room, he would need to attend to one last thing before he could truly meet with his lover. He traveled down to the abandoned bathroom, the one he knew Moaning Myrtle resided in. He touched the bathroom mirror, looking around for any sign of the Chamber. The Book should have opened it, but as he looked around he didn't see any sign of it. When he had been in school he had heard this would have been the entryway, but he had never been able to find it. If he could just get to the secrets he could find a way to protect his family, from what he was sure would be the rise of the dark lord, or at least some one similar.

After almost an hour of searching he finally stopped, hearing Myrtle coming through the bathroom's plumbing. He walked out, a sneer on his face. The plan should have worked by now.

As Lucius made his way down to the dungeons he passed by the famed Gilderoy Lockhart, he stopped Lucius. "Ah! Mr. Malfoy! What brings you to the school?"

Lucius glared, but faked a smile. "I came to check on my boy, I hear he's doing well."

Gilderoy seemed to not totally believe Lucius, but nodded and went on his way. "Well, don't let me keep you." Before Lucius left, Gilderoy looked out of one of the windows. Indeed Lucius was heading towards the dungeons, but his son was outside. Gilderoy smiled to himself, wondering just WHO Lucius was really visiting.

Severus had no idea who would be in his office, but he scowled at the open door. Had someone tried to break in? Severus rushed in, to see a man in his chair, with a soft smirk. Severus felt his body become light, fearing it was a dream he practically jumped into Malfoy's arms.

"Ah… Severus, it is always nice to see you." Lucius kissed the black haired man, their noses bumping into each other as they locked lips. Lucius's hand ripped open Snape's robes, popping a few buttons as he snaked his hands to the vest inside. Severus wrapped his arms around Lucius, putting one leg on his desk, his wand motioning to close and lock the door.

Lucius ripped the cloak off the other man, letting the black robes pool in his lap. He smirked, pulling the twine at the man's vest, revealing skin as he did so. Severus's hand curled into Malfoy's hair, threading with the blond silk. Suddenly Severus found himself laying on his own desk, homework being thrown aside as Lucius ripped open his vest. The blond bit his lip as he looked down to the soft pale chest. Severus was by no means fit, or thin, but he wasn't chubby either. It was obvious the man didn't work out, or cut down on sweets, but he was naturally skinny. Lucius bent down and kissed the chest he missed so much, his tongue running up it as he met Severus's eyes.

With experienced hands, Severus unbuckled Lucius's belt, smiling when there was a satisfying click as the metal his the floor. Lucius called for his wand, and swept it across both of them, all the cloth disappearing from their persons. He touched the wand to Severus, holding it against the other man's neck.

"You know what you need to do." Lucius spoke, not missing the satisfied look from Severus. "Like we did in MY office."

Severus was more then happy to go down on Lucius, servicing the Malfoy in a way the man's wife never would. It made him feel powerful, and attractive. Lucius would always take Severus's head in his hands, put another hand on the Potion Professor's shoulder, and grunt out words of encouragement. Severus had had fifteen years of practice to make the man writhe in pleasure beneath him. Not much longer Lucius emptied himself in the eager mouth, chuckling to himself as knew the other was finishing his meal.

"Get on the desk… this room better be sound proof… or we might get in trouble." Lucius sneered, looking down at Severus spreading himself, his chest pushed down on the desk, ass in the air waiting for Lucius. He felt the man's wand travel down his back as Lucius summoned something to both loosen and moisturize him in the most delicate of areas. He let out a shuddered moan, as the snake like creation pressed deeper inside him.

Lucius licked his lips, he would make Severus take him completely… the black haired man calling out as Lucius filled him. "Lucius! Lucius!" The cries were full of hoarse desire, and the blond had to stifle his own release, willing himself to keep going.

Eventually they both were laying in the Potion Master's bed, Lucius rubbing the soft greasy hair as he relaxed in the pillows.

Severus snuggled close to the man, not having many opportunities to truly be close to the man. Lucius smiled down at him, remembering the days of their youth, and how such a small act of sleeping in the same bed had been so easy for them. Severus looked up into the blue-grey eyes of Lucius Malfoy, silently pleading with the older man.

"I will stay with you tonight, Severus…" Lucius smiled as he said so, knowing the happiness he felt, would be far surpassed by the other's joy.

"Lucius… I've missed you." Severus whispered, and feeling a bit encouraged, kissed the man. "I love you, Mr. Malfoy."

Lucius was obviously taken by surprise from the sudden confession, one they didn't share often. "I will always love you, Snape." With that Lucius gave something of a blush, but buried it away when he flipped Severus on his back, "enough of this."

That night Severus didn't get any sleep, he knew that he would be aching in the morning, but he allowed just about anything, only for Lucius Malfoy. In the morning they had a house elf bring food to Snape's door, sharing a hot meal in the large bed.

Draco hadn't slept much last night, either, as his thoughts always brought him back to Harry crashing to the ground. He would wake up suddenly, Harry crumpled dead at his feet until he opened his eyes.

He stayed in his room, trying to get a bit of rest while his roommates went down to breakfast. All of a sudden there was a loud CRACK, and Draco opened his eyes to the sight of Dobby. Dobby looked ill, like he'd been punishing himself more and more while Draco was away.

Draco called out, "Dobby?"

"Dobby has to be quick sir," He looked around, as if afraid to be summoned. "Dobby must tell Mr. Malfoy… Stop this friendship with Harry Potter! You can't be friends with Harry Potter! You mustn't you mustn't! Mr. Malfoy must stay away! Oh! You must stay away sir!"

Draco flew towards Dobby his fist ready to hit the house elf. "Dobby! Shut up!"

"Harry Potter can never be your friend sir!" Dobby squeaked out as Draco smacked him. "You must stay- ah!- away-oh!-Sir!"

Draco dropped the elf, shaking his head, "Leave me alone Dobby, have you come all this way just to mock me?"

Dobby pleaded at Draco's feet, "Not mock sir! Dobby wouldn't mock!"

Draco looked down at Dobby feeling tears in his eyes as he looked down at the pathetic creature. "Go home Dobby." and with a Crack Dobby disappeared.


	10. Chapter 10

Severus sighed feeling happier then he had all year, even scolding Neville seemed like a chore compared to the night he had with his lover. Though Lucius had left early the next morning he had left his scent in the Potion Master's bed. His heart felt like it was flying in his chest, making his whole body lighter then air.

Then the storm clouds came, in the form of Gilderoy Lockhart. He slithered next to the taller man, his hand coming to Snape's chest. "Why, you seem very happy Severus."

"Get off me!" Severus knocked the other man's hand away, his smile replaced by an aggravated scowl.

"It makes sense now, you never stopped seeing him. I wonder what good old Draco has to say about that." Gilderoy smirked, his face coming close to the hooked nose face of Severus.

Snape's black hair covered his face, concealing him from Gilderoy. "What do you want?"

Gilderoy smoothed Snape's hair, stroking his pale face, "The same thing I've always wanted. Meet me tonight, come to my room. I'll be a bit more gentle this time." He kissed the scowling lips, and ventured down the Gryffindor hallway. Snape spit, wiping his lips, any trace of happiness evaporating from his body.

In the second week of December Professor McGonagall came around as usual, collecting names of those who would be staying at school for Christmas. Draco had asked his parents to be able to stay this year, of course not telling them of his plans to befriend Harry over the holidays, but instead opting to tell them he didn't want to be seen as a child. His mother had scent him letters pleading for him to come home, his father on the other hand, was happy Draco was being so grown up.

Potions lessons took place in one of the large dungeons. Thursday afternoon's lesson proceeded in the usual way. Twenty cauldrons stood steaming between the wooden desks, on which stood brass scales and jars of ingredients. Snape prowled through the fumes, making waspish remarks about the Gryffindors' work while the Slytherins sniggered appreciatively.

Draco Malfoy, smiled loving his great view of Harry from his desk. He couldn't resist flicking a few puffer-fish eyes at him, to get the boy to look his way. And when a few stray ones hit the Weasel who could question the entertainment of watching his face get redder and redder?

Draco stirred his cauldron, knowing worrying with it too much would cause it to get runny. He looked at Crabbe and Goyle's concoction and just shook his head at the greenish color it was taking on from their over use of crushed porcupine needles. Draco's eyes darted back over to Harry when he saw the small boy duck down behind his cauldron. He cocked his head as fireworks began sparking and sputtering in the air, falling right into Goyle's cauldron.

Goyle's potion exploded, showering the whole class. People shrieked as splashes of the Swelling Solution hit them. Draco got a faceful and his nose began to swell like a balloon; Goyle blundered around, his hands over his eyes, which had expanded to the size of a dinner plate — Snape was trying to restore calm and find out what had happened.

"Silence! SILENCE!" Snape roared. "Anyone who has been splashed, come here for a Deflating Draft — when I find out who did this —"

Harry tried not to laugh as he watched Draco hurry forward, his head drooping with the weight of a nose like a small melon.

Draco glared at Harry. "You'll pay." He whispered, but Harry just snickered a little louder.

As half the class lumbered up to Snape's desk, some weighted down with arms like clubs, others unable to talk through gigantic puffed-up lips, Draco was rubbing his nose, making sure the shape was right.

When everyone had taken a swig of antidote and the various swellings had subsided, Snape swept over to Goyle's cauldron and scooped out the twisted black remains of the firework. There was a sudden hush.

"If I ever find out who threw this," Snape whispered, "I shall make sure that person is expelled."

Harry arranged his face into what he hoped was a puzzled expression. Snape was looking right at him, and the bell that rang ten minutes later could not have been more welcome.

Draco hurried behind Harry, knocking into the boy as they filed out of the classroom. They looked at each other for a moment, before regrouping with their friends. The week had progressed with no real interesting developments, it seemed Harry was avoiding him. Draco walked the hallway alone, needing some time away from Crabbe who had begun talking a little too incessantly about the Chamber of Secrets.

He liked the quiet of the halls, when all the students were in the courtyards or up in the library. He liked to sit in the window sills and look out at the great drop down the mountainside. Today, though, Draco heard a noise, as someone was pushed up against a wall.

He walked towards the noise, hearing labored breaths, and clothing rustle. Draco blushed, what if this was a seventh year snogging… or doing IT? He debated not looking at all, but his curiosity got to him. He peered around the corner to see Snape's angry face, his hand on Gilderoy's crushing the man's cheeks. "Professor?"

Snape let Gilderoy go immediately, and looked almost ashamedly at Draco, seemingly out of breath. They stared at each other, unsure of what to say to the other Slytherin. Gilderoy spoke up first, surprising them both. "Ah, Mr. Malfoy. You'll be the first to know." He gave Snape a sideways glace, then approached Draco. "We have agreed to begin a Wizard's Dueling club, and thought it best to make it a convincing first fight. Severus will be my willing participant in our club. Won't you join us?"

Draco didn't particularly believe Gilderoy, but the only other thing that came to mind for them to be so close was even more bizarre. "Oh… Really, Professor Snape?"

"It seems so." Snape's lip curled, "Yes. It will be tomorrow night, I hope you come to watch us." His voice seemed more monotone then usual, but Draco nodded. "Good. Then run along. We still have some things to discuss."

Draco felt a bit awkward leaving Snape, like if he did, the Potion's Master would some how be in trouble. Severus gave a small smile, "Go on." and Draco left him.

/AN: I am soooo sorry for not updating in so long. I have been doing things from my birthday, getting classes in order for fall and just getting my life together. I will be updating more frequently again, this was just an unforeseen delay. Thank you for reading, and please let me know what you think! Also Dragon Age is an addicting game…

P.S. Just got an annual pass to Universal Orlando, and let me just say Wizarding World of Harry Potter is awesome! If it's only an hour wait to get into the area, it's worth it! Though the butterbeer was a bit too sweet for me. ^_^


	11. Chapter 11

Draco walked in the halls, seeing Colin, a bundle of photos in one hand, his camera taking pictures in the other. He shoved the boy's shoulder, a sly remark on the tip of his tongue, when Colin fell over. He jumped back as photographs scattered the floor, the boy rigged and unmoving. Draco's eyes widened, and he looked around. "Colin? Colin!" Draco shook the boy who stayed perfectly still, the camera against his eyes. He called down the hall, "Someone! Help!" Draco looked down at the photos on the ground, seeing himself next to Harry, their faces smiling knowingly at each other. He snatched it along with the others that Colin had in the bundle, tucking them away so no one could see.

Severus was first, then Dumbledore. Draco was sent away, but he watched as they carried the boy to the infirmary.

He shook his head laying in bed, looking at the photos now. It had been a week since that incident, and Draco didn't know why he had thought of it now, after seeing Snape and Lockhart tonight. Something stirred in him when he looked at the picture of them talking. The figures in the picture, were moving, Draco whispering to Harry, then them both laughing like good friends. They were so secretive about their friendship, only meeting in secure locations. This must have been taking at the time under the Quidditch benches.

The next afternoon, was the Dueling club, and Draco took a spot near the Slytherin area, his eyes locking with Harry's who was immediately across him.

Gilderoy Lockhart was walking onto the stage, resplendent in robes of deep plum and accompanied by Snape, wearing his usual black. The hooked nose man, glanced down at Draco and nodded a hello.

Lockhart waved an arm for silence and called "Gather round, gather round! Can everyone see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent! Now, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little dueling club, to train you all in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions — for full details, see my published works."

Gilderoy gave a little twirl, as he waved his hands over to Severus. "Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape," said Lockhart, flashing a wide smile. "He tells me he knows a tiny little bit about dueling himself and has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration before we begin. Now, I don't want any of you youngsters to worry — you'll still have your Potions master when I'm through with him, never fear!"

Severus visibly darkened, his Slytherin students backing away slightly from the waves of anger coming off the man.

Snape's upper lip was curling. Harry wondered why Lockhart was still smiling; if Snape had been looking at him like that he'd have been running as fast as he could in the opposite direction. The truth of what transpired between the professors was never told to Harry, though.

Lockhart and Snape turned to face each other and bowed; at least, Lockhart did, with much twirling of his hands, whereas Snape jerked his head irritably. Then they raised their wands like swords in front of them.

"As you see, we are holding our wands in the accepted combative position," Lockhart told the silent crowd. "On the count of three, we will cast our first spells. Neither of us will be aiming to kill, of course."

Draco looked at Snape, and saw evidence to the contrary.

"One — two — three —"

Both of them swung their wands above their heads and pointed them at their opponent; Snape cried: "Expelliarmus!" There was a dazzling flash of scarlet light and Lockhart was blasted off his feet: He flew backward off the stage, smashed into the wall, and slid down it to sprawl on the floor.

Draco and some of the other Slytherins cheered. Severus gave a short smile to his house, taking pride in his obvious win.

Lockhart was getting unsteadily to his feet. His hat had fallen off and his wavy hair was standing on end. "Well, there you have it!" he said, tottering back onto the platform. "That was a Disarming Charm — as you see, I've lost my wand — ah, thank you, Miss Brown — yes, an excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don't mind my saying so, it was very obvious what you were about to do. If I had wanted to stop you it would have been only too easy — however, I felt it would be instructive to let them see…"

Snape was looking murderous. Possibly Lockhart had noticed, because he said, "Enough demonstrating! I'm going to come amongst you now and put you all into pairs. Professor Snape, if you'd like to help me —"

They moved through the crowd, matching up partners. Lockhart teamed Neville with Justin Finch-Fletchley, but Snape reached Harry and Ron first.

"Time to split up the dream team, I think," he sneered. "Weasley, you can partner Finnigan. Potter —"

Harry moved automatically toward Hermione.

"I don't think so," said Snape, smiling coldly. "Mr. Malfoy, come over here. Let's see what you make of the famous Potter. And you, Miss Granger — you can partner Miss Bulstrode."

Draco gave a coy smirk at Harry, who in turned gave a short glare. They circled around each other sizing the other one up, making a grand show of their duel.

"Face your partners!" called Lockhart, back on the platform. "And bow!"

Harry and Malfoy barely inclined their heads, not taking their eyes off each other.

"Wands at the ready!" shouted Lockhart. "When I count to three, cast your charms to disarm your opponents — only to disarm them — we don't want any accidents — one… two… three —"

Draco gave huge smile, Harry's face falling in surprise at 'two' when Draco began casting a spell. Harry swung his wand high, trying to block the spell, but it hit Harry so hard he felt as though he'd been hit over the head with a saucepan. Harry stumbled, but everything still seemed to be working, and wasting no more time, Harry pointed his wand straight at Draco and shouted, "_Rictusempra!_"

A jet of silver light hit Malfoy in the stomach and he doubled up, wheezing. Draco shook it off, their eyes locking once more, a genuine smile on both their faces, at the prospect of beating the other. They had always competed, but never had they thought they would get a chance to really fight one another without recourse. A few more spells went back and forth at each other, but this time each was ready and they blocked or dodge it.

"I said disarm only!" Lockhart shouted in alarm over the heads of the battling crowd, as Malfoy sank to his knees; Harry had hit him with a Tickling Charm, and he could barely move for laughing.

Harry hung back, with a vague feeling it would be unsporting to bewitch Malfoy while he was on the floor, but this was a mistake; gasping for breath, Malfoy pointed his wand at Harry's knees, choked, "_Tarantallegra_!" and the next second Harry's legs began to jerk around out of his control in a kind of quickstep.

"Stop! Stop!" screamed Lockhart, but Snape took charge. "Finite Incantatem!" he shouted; Harry's feet stopped dancing, Malfoy stopped laughing, and they were able to look up.

A haze of greenish smoke was hovering over the scene. Both Neville and Justin were lying on the floor, panting; Ron was holding up an ashen-faced Seamus, apologizing for whatever his broken wand had done; but Hermione and Millicent Bulstrode were still moving;

Millicent had Hermione in a headlock and Hermione was whimpering in pain; both their wands lay forgotten on the floor. Harry leapt forward and pulled Millicent off. It was difficult: She was a lot bigger than he was.

Draco was still out of breath, and he touched the sore spot that Harry had hit with his first charm. He looked up to see Severus was snapping his fingers for Millicent to stop her fighting.

"Dear, dear," said Lockhart, skittering through the crowd, looking at the aftermath of the duels. "Up you go, Macmillan…Careful there, Miss Fawcett… Pinch it hard, it'll stop bleeding in a second,"

"I think I'd better teach you how to block unfriendly spells," said Lockhart, standing flustered in the midst of the hall. He glanced at Snape, whose black eyes glinted, and looked quickly away. "Let's have a volunteer pair — Longbottom and Finch-Fletchley, how about you —"

"A bad idea, Professor Lockhart," said Snape, gliding over like a large, magnificent bat. "Longbottom causes devastation with the simplest spells. We'll be sending what's left of Finch-Fletchley up to the hospital wing in a matchbox." Neville's round, pink face went pinker. "How about Malfoy and Potter?" said Snape with a twisted smile.

Draco looked at Harry, the pain in his torso leaving at the anticipation of fighting Harry once more.

"Excellent idea!" said Lockhart, gesturing Harry and Malfoy into the middle of the hall as the crowd backed away to give them room.

"Now, Harry," said Lockhart. "When Draco points his wand at you, you do this."

He raised his own wand, attempted a complicated sort of wiggling action, and dropped it. Snape smirked as Lockhart quickly picked it up, saying, "Whoops— my wand is a little overexcited—" Harry thankfully already knew how to block spells.

Snape moved closer to Malfoy, bent down, and whispered "incantate _Serpensortia_, as you draw your wand like a sword." Draco smirked, the two boys finding this as a fun way to get out their frustrations with each other.

Harry, wanting to catch Draco off guard turned to Lockhart, "Professor, could you show me that blocking thing again?"

"Scared?" muttered Malfoy, so that Lockhart couldn't hear him.

"You wish," said Harry out of the corner of his mouth.

In a whisper, so that Harry could barely even hear him, Draco said, "Good Luck, Golden Boy."

Lockhart cuffed Harry merrily on the shoulder. "Just do what I did, Harry!"

"What, drop my wand?" Harry rolled his eyes, Draco laughing at his snarky comment.

But Lockhart wasn't listening.

"Three — two — one — go!" he shouted.

Malfoy raised his wand quickly and bellowed, "_Serpensortia_!"

The end of his wand exploded. Harry watched, aghast, as a long black snake shot out of it, fell heavily onto the floor between them, and raised itself, ready to strike. There were screams as the crowd backed swiftly away, clearing the floor. Draco looked between the Snake and Snape, a look of wonder on his face. He could summon creatures?

"Don't move, Potter," said Snape lazily, clearly enjoying the sight of Harry standing motionless, eye to eye with the angry snake. "I'll get rid of it…"

"Allow me!" shouted Lockhart. He brandished his wand at the snake and there was a loud bang; the snake, instead of vanishing, flew ten feet into the air and fell back to the floor with a loud smack. Enraged, hissing furiously, it slithered straight toward Justin Finch-Fletchley and raised itself again, fangs exposed, poised to strike.

"SSSaayyia Hayid, Sssucfieyd." Harry became rigid, his eyes glued to the snake. He walked towards it, "SssaaSssheee!" The Snake coiled and moved closer to Justin, it's forked tongue flicking in the air. The snake turned back as Harry repeated the words even louder, his voice wispy and ominous. It coiled it's self on the ground nestling with in it's body, looking about ready to strike.

"Harry!" Draco yelled, trying to get the boys attention off the Snake. Harry broke his concentration and turned to Draco who had a confused look on his face.

Snape stepped forward, waved his wand, and the snake vanished in a small puff of black smoke. Snape, too, was looking at Harry in an unexpected way: It was a shrewd and calculating look, and Harry didn't like it. He was also dimly aware of an ominous muttering all around the walls. Then he felt a tugging on the back of his robes.

"Come on," said Ron's voice in his ear. "Move — come on —"

Draco watched as Ron dragged Harry away.

"Uh- Well, that ends today's lesson! I do hope to see you all next week! Do bring your friends!" Gilderoy yelled out to the leaving students.

Draco looked to Severus and asked, "Was he… talking to the snake?"

"It seems so." Severus said coldly, his anger still evident.

Draco stayed in the upper halls, he found the secret room that seemed to always be exactly what he needed. It had a fireplace that burned in the corner, as he sat by the cold window, watching the coming storm. The snow began to roar outside, but it somehow gave him peace to feel the cool glass against his face, and hear the roaring winds outside. He took out the photos, looking through the others that Colin had taken. He saw one of Harry sleeping by the Lake, a textbook on his chest, his glasses askew. Another was of Crabbe and Goyle, who looked like they were about to kill who just took their picture. He chuckled at that. He then came to a photo of Ginny Weasley, writing in her diary, her face looking pale, her face distant. Draco crushed it, throwing it into the fire.

By next morning, however, the snow that had begun in the night had turned into a blizzard so thick that the last Herbology lesson of the term was canceled: Professor Sprout wanted to fit socks and scarves on the Mandrakes, a tricky operation she would entrust to no one else, now that it was so important for the Mandrakes to grow quickly and revive Mrs. Norris and Colin Creevey.

The castle was darker than it usually was in daytime because of the thick, swirling gray snow at every window. Draco liked the way it felt, it was almost like being down in the dungeons all the time now.

The buzz of Harry being the Heir was buzzing even more then usual, and Draco had no ideas as to how to stop the rumors. Even his own housemates were beginning to suspect the Gryffindor as to being a possible candidate for the heir. He watched as some of the older housemates were betting on who would be the next muggle-born to be petrified.

The news would come that it was the man in third place, Justin Finch-Fletchley.

A/N: I really love how the original writing had so much Snape/Lockhart angst, which had made me question, why isn't Gilderoy more scared of the Potion's Master. The only thing that came to mind for me, was that Gilderoy had some kind of control or hold over Snape. Just thought this chapter was a good way of showing a direction she could have gone with, and hoping I captured a different POV for the story. Thanks!


	12. Chapter 12

The double attack on Justin and Nearly Headless Nick turned what had hitherto been nervousness into real panic. Curiously, it was Nearly Headless Nick's fate that seemed to worry people most. What could possibly do that to a ghost? people asked each other; what terrible power could harm someone who was already dead? There was almost a stampede to book seats on the Hogwarts Express so that students could go home for Christmas.

Draco, however, was not rushing. He had decided weeks ago that he would be staying behind this year and as such, his friends Crabbe and Goyle would stay as well. During breakfast just before the other students would be off to the trains, Draco received a letter from his owl.

_Dear Draco,_

_As you have decided to stay at school this Christmas, your father and I have made plans to fly to Romania. Lucius has told me that there is a district with pure blood wizards only, and a party with only the most royal of bloodlines. I must say it would be grand to get out of this dreary mansion. I find I have too much free time on my hands at late, and an outing would be most beneficial. _

_If you change your mind about coming home, there is an extra seat on the train for you. I have your presents ready to be sent by owl on Christmas. Your father sends his love, and asks you to behave during the holidays. _

_Your loving Mother,_

_Narcissa Malfoy_

Draco smiled at the letter from his mom, but even her words could not sway him from staying at school. He would find the time to approach Harry Potter without either of their goons to follow.

One morning Draco woke early in his room, he stretched wondering what had woken him. After getting dressed for the inevitable snow outside, he tip toed out of his common room, and out of the dungeons.

The snow had piled high on the grounds outside, when Draco trudged through his boots would be buried in white. He looked up to see Rancor diving through the air, chasing something in the distance. He followed his bird to see Harry Potter, his arm out stretched for Hedwig to land on it. Rancor had taken perch on one of the school flag posts, squawking angrily as his prey had gotten human protection.

Draco swayed over to Harry, a sly smile on his lips, "Your bird taking after you? Not able to stand up with 'Gryffindor courage?'"

Harry looked over to see the blonde walking towards him, "Malfoy. What do you want?"

Draco cocked his head, looking Harry over. The black haired boy had specs of snow all over his robes, his normally pale cheeks were rosy from the cold, his hair more tossed then usual. Draco clicked for his owl to come to him and with a great display of powerful wings the hawk owl swooped over Harry's head onto the outstretched arm. "You out here all by yourself, Potter? No Granger? No Weasel?"

Harry rolled his eyes, settling Hedwig's ruffled feathers. "No Crabbe? No Goyle?" Harry mocked, "Why must everything you say have that… tone?"

Draco looked confused, "What tone?"

"That _I'm Draco Malfoy and I'm better then you _tone."

"Well it's true isn't it?" Draco smiled evilly, to which Harry just rolled his eyes. "Besides, how else could I keep my reputation of being the great Slytherin that I am?"

"Draco…" Harry seemed actually flustered, "What did you come here for?"

Draco was a bit crest fallen, but just smirked back, "No reason. Who do you think is next on the Chamber's list?"

Harry glared at Draco, "What? No one… I hope. What does it matter?"

"Slytherin's are starting to talk, they say if the chambers have been open there is only one creature in the world that could turn a ghost into stone. It makes perfect sense too… it's a-" as Draco was just about to finish his thought, a red head popped into sight.

"Hey Harry!" Ronald called out, he spotted the blonde, "Oh… Malfoy. Castle not big enough to keep on your side?"

Draco sneered, he grabbed Harry's shirt pulling the boy closer. For a moment Draco wasn't sure what he wanted to do, but as Harry's eyes were widening at the sudden movement, he whispered in Potter's ear, "See you at Dinner, Harry." He shoved the other boy, causing some of the snow that had accumulated over Harry's robes to brush off.

Draco walked over to the red head, his hand on his hip as he came closer. "Well… Well… Weasley. Mum and Dad couldn't afford another mouth to feed, so they dumped you here?"

Ron's face contorted into anger, "Shut up, Malfoy!"

Draco pushed back a stray hair on his head, chuckling. "And there you have it, the truth. Ronald Weasley is a waste of a ineffectual family. A poor man even among the destitute."

Ron's wand swiftly came out of his pocket, pointing at Draco. "Take it back!"

Draco sighed, "Isn't that the worst of it. They haven't even gotten you a new wand." Draco tsked as he walked by Ron, patting his shoulder as he went. "I feel _sorry _for you Weasley."

Ron looked at Harry his eyes burning with hurt and anger, Draco could hear Ron arguing about what Harry was doing even talking to Malfoy.

Christmas soon arrived, the dungeons were filled with the scent of Christmas trees and candy canes. Crabbe and Goyle had already began stuffing their faces with the treats that the house elves had left out for them. Rancor flew in a package in his talons that landed in Draco's lap as he sat by the fire watching his friends begin opening presents.

"What's that?" Crabbe asked, as Rancor took to a perch on the top of the chair.

"Just a present. Not worth opening right now." Draco said slyly. In fact it was a present for Harry, one he intended to give face to face with the other boy. It wasn't anything expensive, at least not to a Malfoy, but he thought the other boy might actually like it.

Draco's gifts were his usual wish list worth of toys and books, and even Snape's present wasn't very note worthy. Draco yawned, putting away his things and heading down to the field where he knew Harry would be flying his owl.

He stopped seeing the Weasley's had taking their post around the boy, making it impossible for Draco to intercept Harry. He sighed, beginning to walk away when Rancor cried out diving towards the white owl. She hooted angrily, flying after him in a huff, leading them right back to Draco. Harry rushed after her, laughing as she pecked Rancor's wings while he flew.

Harry almost ran into Draco as he watched the birds over head, but Draco caught the boy in his arms. Harry yelled out in surprise, but chuckled at his clumsiness. "Are you having a good Christmas, Malfoy?"

"Ah, you seem in a good mood." Draco brushed Harry off, setting him steady on his feet.

"It's been a great Christmas." Harry looked back to hear his friends shouting for him. "Listen… I can't be long."

Draco handed Harry the wrapped present, finding the shock on Harry's face to be priceless. "Wha- I- I didn't get anything for you… Why would you give me a present? What?"

Draco shook his head, "Just take it. It's not that great, just something lying around in the attic for a while."

Harry didn't quite believe the story, but opened up the present, seeing a very ornate and NEW jewelry box. He opened the lid to see a snake curled like a bracelet. Harry looked at Draco strangely, but when the snake came to life he almost dropped the box. "What is it?" He asked Draco, looking down at the green eyed snake. It smelled the air with it's silver forked tongue, and traveled onto Harry's hand. Harry stuffed the box in his robe, running his fingers over the silver snake.

"It's just like any transfigured jewelry. It acts like a snake, but when you want it to turn back into a bracelet, just do this." Draco touched the snake letting it coil around Harry's wrist he said, "Descino." It turned back into a bracelet, it's body becoming more like a chain. "Ascino." Draco stroked the snake again, and it began to climb up Harry's sleeve.

Harry smiled at Draco, "I love magic."

They both looked up as Ginny Weasley approached, "Harry?"

Draco sneered at her, calling for his owl, he turned and left quickly.

The Great Hall looked magnificent. Not only were there a dozen frost-covered Christmas trees and thick streamers of holly and mistletoe crisscrossing the ceiling, but enchanted snow was falling, warm and dry, from the ceiling. Dumbledore led them in a few of his favorite carols, Hagrid booming more and more loudly with every goblet of eggnog he consumed. Percy, who hadn't noticed that Fred had bewitched his prefect badge so that it now read "Pinhead," kept asking them all what they were sniggering at.

Draco watched from across the table. He didn't very much like being pulled over to the Gryffindor table, but Dumbledore had insisted. He watched as the trio ran off, looking like they were up to no good. He glared as they left, finishing his helping of pumpkin pie. Crabbe and Goyle were still eating when Draco decided to leave, wanting to back to his room. He had a bad feeling that the trio had something out for him, they had stared at him whispering to each other at dinner.

He settled into the common room, putting his feet up waiting for his friends to finish gorging themselves. Draco grumbled after waiting for fifteen minutes, where could they be? He stomped out of the dungeons and began his search.

Finally he saw Crabbe and Goyle speaking to someone in the halls, he yelled out to them. "There you are! Have you two been pigging out in the Great Hall all this time? I've been looking for you."

He looked over to see they had been talking to a Weasley, this time Prefect Percy Weasley. Draco puffed himself out, sneering down his nose at the poorly dressed man, "And what're you doing down here, Weasley?"

Percy looked outraged. "You want to show a bit more respect to a school prefect!" he said. "I don't like your attitude!"

Draco sneered and motioned for Crabbe and Goyle to follow him. Goyle seemed to want to say something to Percy but caught himself. They hurried after Draco, who said as they turned into the next passage, "That Peter Weasley —"

"Percy," Crabbe corrected him automatically.

"Whatever," said Draco. "I've noticed him sneaking around a lot lately. And I bet I know what he's up to. He thinks he's going to catch Slytherin's heir single-handed."

Draco gave a short laugh, but neither Crabbe or Goyle seemed to find it funny.

Draco paused by the Common room entrance. "What's the new password again?" Draco asked, sarcastically.

"Er —" said Goyle.

"Oh, yeah — pure-blood!" said Draco, not listening, and a stone door concealed in the wall slid open. Draco marched through it, and as usual his friends followed soon after.

The Slytherin common room was a long, low underground room with rough stone walls and ceiling from which round, greenish lamps were hanging on chains. A fire was crackling under an elaborately carved mantelpiece ahead of them, and several Slytherins were silhouetted around it in high-backed chairs. Draco looked curiously at his friends who looked like first years gob-smacked by the décor of the house.

"Wait here," said Draco to Crabbe and Goyle, motioning them to a pair of empty chairs set back from the fire. "I'll go and get it my father's just sent it to me —"

Draco snatched the clipping that had landed on his desk when he first had entered the common room. "That'll give you a laugh," he said.

Crabbe read it first, but only have a short forced laugh. Then to Goyle who seemed to take in every word.

It had been clipped out of the _Daily Prophet_, and it said:

_INQUIRY AT THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC _

_Arthur Weasley, Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office, was today fined fifty Galleons for bewitching a Muggle car. _

_Mr. Lucius Malfoy, a governor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where the enchanted car crashed earlier this year, called today for Mr. Weasley's resignation. _

"_Weasley has brought the Ministry into disrepute," Mr. Malfoy told our reporter. "He is clearly unfit to draw up our laws and his ridiculous Muggle Protection Act should be scrapped immediately." _

_Mr. Weasley was unavailable for comment, although his wife told reporters to clear off or she'd set the family ghoul on them. _

"Well?" said Draco impatiently as Goyle handed the clipping back to him. "Don't you think it's funny?"

"Ha, ha," said Goyle bleakly.

Draco rolled his eyes, putting it away. "Arthur Weasley loves Muggles so much he should snap his wand in half and go and join them," said Draco scornfully. "You'd never know the Weasleys were pure-bloods, the way they behave."

Crabbe's face was contorted with fury, but Draco was sure he was reading the boy wrong.

"What's up with you, Crabbe?" snapped Draco, what was wrong with both of them?

"Stomachache," He grunted.

"Well, go up to the hospital wing and give all those Mudbloods a kick from me," said Draco, Jeeringly. "You know, I'm surprised the Daily Prophet hasn't reported all these attacks yet," he went on thoughtfully. "I suppose Dumbledore's trying to hush it all up. He'll be sacked if it doesn't stop soon. Father's always said old Dumbledore's the worst thing that's ever happened to this place. He loves Muggle-borns. A decent headmaster would never've let slime like that Creevey in."

A new anger welled up in Draco, and he remembered all the photos of Harry the boy had taken. Draco started taking pictures with an imaginary camera and did a cruel but accurate impression of Colin: "'Potter, can I have your picture, Potter? Can I have your autograph? Can I lick your shoes, please, Potter?"'

He dropped his hands and looked at his friends, hurt by their confused and almost angry looks. "What's the matter with you two?"

Draco quirked a brow at them, as they seemed to laugh. Draco shook his head, it seemed that today they were both going to be a little slow. Maybe it was the food…

Draco sighed, it felt good to get his feelings about people that got in the way with Harry, it might feel better to get all his emotions out at once. It seemed as good a time as any with his friends not putting much forward towards a conversation.

"Saint Potter, the Mudbloods' friend," said Draco slowly. "He's another one with no proper wizard feeling, or he wouldn't go around with that jumped up Granger Mudblood. And people think he's Slytherin's heir!" Draco huffed, he didn't particularly hate mudbloods as much as he boasted, but Granger's hold on Potter was beginning to aggravate him. She always beat him in almost anything they competed in, and hearing his father bring it up didn't help him feel sorry for mudbloods.

Crabbe and Goyle continued to stare at him, looking even duller then usual. "I wish I knew who it is," said Malfoy petulantly. "I could help them."

Goyle said, "You must have some idea who's behind it all…"

"You know I haven't, Goyle, how many times do I have to tell you?" snapped Draco. "And Father won't tell me anything about the last time the Chamber was opened either. Of course, it was fifty years ago, so it was before his time, but he knows all about it, and he says that it was all kept quiet and it'll look suspicious if I know too much about it. But I know one thing — last time the Chamber of Secrets was opened, a Mudblood died. So I bet it's a matter of time before one of them's killed this time… I hope it's Granger," he said with relish. The thought of consoling Harry over the loss of his friend crossed his mind. He would then be able to take Harry under his wing.

Goyle again asked, "D'you know if the person who opened the Chamber last time was caught?"

"Oh, yeah… whoever it was, was expelled," said Malfoy. "They're probably still in Azkaban."

"Azkaban?" said Crabbe, puzzled.

"Azkaban — the wizard prison, Goyle," said Draco, looking at him in disbelief "Honestly, if you were any slower, you'd be going backward."

He shifted restlessly in his chair and said, "Father says to keep my head down and let the Heir of Slytherin get on with it. He says the school needs ridding of all the Mudblood filth, but not to get mixed up in it. Of course, he's got a lot on his plate at the moment. You know the Ministry of Magic raided our manor last week?"

Goyle's face looked like it was trying to hide a smile.

"Yeah…" said Draco, glaring at his friends. "Luckily, they didn't find much. Father's got some very valuable Dark Arts stuff. But luckily, we've got our own secret chamber under the drawing-room floor —"

"Ho!" said Crabbe suddenly.

Draco looked at him. So did Goyle. Crabbe blushed. Even his hair was turning red. His face looked odd for a moment. Draco looked between his friends, but then his eyes widened as he noticed something on Goyle's hand. It was a silver snake that had began twisting it's way down to Goyle's hand.

It was too late for Harry to hide it now, but he tucked it back up his sleeve. Looking at Draco with a look of horror.

They both jumped to their feet.

"Medicine for my stomach," Crabbe grunted, and without further ado they sprinted the length of the Slytherin common room, hurled themselves at the stone wall, and dashed up the passage, hoping against hope that Malfoy hadn't noticed anything.

Draco roared throwing a small side table against the wall. How had Harry's snake bracelet gotten on Goyle. Why would he be wearing it? Their faces… they had been using poly juice potion. That must have been how they'd done it.

Draco huffed to himself, but realized, he'd said all those things about Granger… there was no way Harry would forgive him for that.


	13. Chapter 13

It had been a few weeks since Christmas, and nothing had changed. Harry still avoided him, His teammates still bullied him, and Draco's studies were still taking their toll on him. He walked into the men's room just above the dungeons knowing not many people came there due to Moaning Myrtle. Flint had smacked him pretty good, his jaw was still sore his lip split. It wasn't as often since Quidditch had been put on hold, but being the smallest and youngest on the team made him the target during stressful times.

Draco washed his face, taking the blood off. He sighed, knowing he was going to be late to Transfigurations class. Usually Myrtle would fly in and bother at Draco when he went to this bathroom, but today she seemed to not notice his presence.

He left the bathroom but only to bump into a sobbing Weasley. She looked up at him, her face red and puffy. He glared down at her, wondering what her problem was. "Made…Me…. Do it…" She sobbed out as she pushed past Draco.

He raised an eyebrow at her, but continued towards the classrooms. After getting a stern reprimand from Professor McGonagall, Draco took his seat and listened to the end of her lecture on Animagi.

It wasn't until later that night he was told that Myrtle had flooded the bathrooms again, apparently someone had attacked her. Draco was curious about it, he came back up to the bathrooms, he knocked on the adjoining wall between the girls and boys bathroom. "Myrtle?"

She flew through the wall, glaring at him. "Come to pick on Myrtly? Want to get points throwing things at my face?"

Draco put up his arms, "Nothing like that… What happened?"

She sulked, sitting on the edge of the sink, her ghost legs dangling over the side. "I got a book thrown at me. I didn't see who it was… but I heard them laughing I'm sure of it!"

Draco shook his head, "When did this happen?"

She shrugged, "Just before third period, I'm sure it wasn't near lunch time yet."

Draco thought for a moment, could it have been the young Weasley girl? He smiled up at Myrtle, "Don't let it get you down, I'm sure there wont be any more trouble."

She smiled at Draco seeming to call down at his words. They began their friendship during second year, and later when Draco would begin to feel hopeless she would be the only person he could turn to.

As February came and the snow began to melt, Quidditch became Draco's obsession. Still when he fumbled or missed the snitch, got in the way of another player, Flint was there… cursing him.

He came to breakfast the next morning, his muscles all in knots and exhausted from the last bought with Flint. He looked up as he entered the great hall to one of the most horrid sights he'd ever seen. The walls were all covered with large, lurid pink flowers. Worse still, heart-shaped confetti was falling from the pale blue ceiling.

Draco went over to the Slytherin table, blowing off bits of confetti from his shoulder. "What in the HELL is going on." Crabbe and Goyle, looked up at Draco shrugging their meaty shoulders.

Lockhart, wearing lurid pink robes to match the decorations, was waving for silence. The teachers on either side of him were looking stony-faced. Draco looked up to his uncle who seemed like he just wanted to die. The other teachers all seemed in a about the same state of disgust and shock at the Great Hall's appearance.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Lockhart shouted. "And may I thank the forty-six people who have so far sent me cards! Yes, I have taken the liberty of arranging this little surprise for you all — and it doesn't end here!"

Lockhart clapped his hands and through the doors to the entrance hall marched a dozen surly-looking dwarfs. Not just any dwarfs, however. Lockhart had them all wearing golden wings and carrying harps.

"My friendly, card-carrying cupids!" beamed Lockhart. "They will be roving around the school today delivering your valentines! And the fun doesn't stop here! I'm sure my colleagues will want to enter into the spirit of the occasion! Why not ask Professor Snape to show you how to whip up a Love Potion! And while you're at it, Professor Flitwick knows more about Entrancing Enchantments than any wizard I've ever met, the sly old dog!"

Professor Flitwick buried his face in his hands. Snape was looking as though the first person to ask him for a Love Potion would be force-fed poison.

All day long, the dwarfs kept barging into their classes to deliver valentines, to the annoyance of the teachers, and late that afternoon as the Gryffindors were walking upstairs for Charms. Draco followed Harry as much as he could that day, he wasn't sure why it was so important to see if Harry got a valentine, but feeling in his stomach didn't get better. Draco cursed as he saw one of the dwarfs had caught up with Harry.

"Oy, you! 'Arry Potter!" shouted a particularly grim-looking dwarf, elbowing people out of the way to get to Harry.

Draco sneered as Harry began to blushed. He pushed past some first years, getting closer to the Golden boy, watching as Harry tried to escape. The dwarf, however, cut his way through the crowd by kicking people's shins, and reached him before he'd gone two paces.

"I've got a musical message to deliver to 'Arry Potter in person," he said, twanging his harp in a threatening sort of way.

"Not here," Harry hissed, trying to escape.

"Stay still!" grunted the dwarf, grabbing hold of Harry's bag and pulling him back.

"Let me go!" Harry snarled, tugging.

Draco smiled, there was something about how Harry was getting angry that made Draco think he looked somehow…cute. Almost like being angry didn't quite fit with the small boy's persona. Just to add something to the boy's embarrassment Draco took out his wand and with a wave tore a hole into his book bag.

With a loud ripping noise, his bag split in two. His books, wand, parchment, and quill spilled onto the floor and his ink bottle smashed over everything.

Harry scrambled around, trying to pick it all up before the dwarf started singing, causing something of a holdup in the corridor.

Draco thought this to be the best time for his appearance, "What's going on here?"

Harry started stuffing everything feverishly into his ripped bag, desperate to get away.

"What's all this commotion?" said another familiar voice as Percy Weasley arrived.

Losing his head, Harry tried to make a run for it, but the dwarf seized him around the knees and brought him crashing to the floor.

"Right," he said, sitting on Harry's ankles. "Here is your singing valentine:

_His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad, _

_His hair is as dark as a blackboard, _

_I wish he was mine, _

_he's really divine, _

_The hero who conquered the Dark Lord _

Draco wasn't laughing, he looked over to the red headed Ginny Weasley, who looked like a love sick puppy. He was sure she must have been the one to send the Dwarf. He walked closer to Harry, he looked down as his feet hit one of the books that came out of Harry's backpack.

It looked familiar where had he seen it before…

"Off you go, off you go, the bell rang five minutes ago, off to class, now," he said, shooing some of the younger students away. "And you, Malfoy —"

Draco had picked up the book, he saw that it was a diary, but before he could open it he heard Harry yell at him.

"Give that back," said Harry quietly.

"Wonder what Potter's written in this?" Draco asked, excited to know what Harry had written about all year. A hush fell over the onlookers. Ginny was staring from the diary to Harry, looking terrified.

Draco glared daggers at her, he hated her face, her hair everything about her.

"Hand it over, Malfoy," said Percy sternly.

"When I've had a look," said Draco, waving the diary tauntingly at Harry.

Percy said, "As a school prefect —" but Harry had lost his temper. He pulled out his wand and shouted, _"Expelliarmus!" _and just as Snape had disarmed Lockhart, so Draco found the diary shooting out of his hand into the air. Ron, grinning broadly, caught it.

"Harry!" said Percy loudly. "No magic in the corridors. I'll have to report this, you know!"

But Harry didn't care, he was one-up on Malfoy, and that was worth five points from Gryffindor any day.

Draco wanted to crush something. He had been so close, and Ginny's giggling at him wasn't helping. That's it! That's where he'd seen it before. It wasn't Harry's diary… it was hers… She didn't just send Harry Dwarves, but a journal of her feelings?

Draco was looking furious, and as Ginny passed him to enter her classroom, he yelled spitefully after her, "I don't think Potter liked your valentine much!"

Ginny covered her face with her hands and ran into class. Snarling, Ron pulled out his wand, too, but Harry pulled him away.

Draco was angry, but there wasn't much he could do. As he stared down at one of the small bins in the empty classroom he felt something snap. With a fit of anger he smashed the container, kicking and punching as hard as he could, then throwing it across the room.

Like a shadow Severus was there, he put a hand on Draco's shoulder and allowed the boy to hug him. Severus stroked the blonde hair, looking down at Draco with concern. After a few minutes Draco composed himself and looked up to his uncle.

Severus let go of Draco, walking towards the door. "Your father wanted me to tell you Draco, your mother has been quite lonely. You should write her more. Don't let others get you down, if you…want to…talk…" Snape seemed slightly uncomfortable, but looked back at Draco. "I'll always be your Uncle Severus."

Draco nodded, "Thanks."


	14. Chapter 14

/AN: Note that there is a sex scene in this chapter (YEAH!), and it will be denoted by ~~~ so if you do not wish to read about SSxLM then I have noted where you can skip. J I hope that you enjoy this chapter. I'm almost done with the Chamber of secrets, only 2 chapters left! Please enjoy!

Severus had found it easier to just avoid Gilderoy, rather then try and fend the man off. He was feeling guilty about allowing Gilderoy's advances, but it was getting harder and harder to stay on the opposite side of the school.

He missed Lucius, he was so much better at disposing of minions like Gilderoy. Thinking about some of the missions Lucius had been on, some of the wonderful stories he would bring back of how he'd totally left a man broken. Snape sighed, his heart beating faster, he'd know a way to handle Lockhart.

At that moment the flamboyant man bustled over to Snape, his arms open in greeting. "Well my Severus. It is good to see you. I think we had an appointment in my office. Come, Come."

This was it, he couldn't run away, he couldn't rely on Draco's good timing, and Lucius wasn't going to come to his rescue. This was reality. Gilderoy knew… he knew about his affair, he knew Snape's weaknesses, and most of all… he was going to know Severus's body once again.

He hung his head in defeat and followed the DADA professor up the stairs down the halls, into his large study. All the pictures of Lockhart seemed to watch, knowing what was about to happen. Gilderoy waved his wand, and offered Snape a goblet of firewhiskey. He swallowed it fast, hoping the haze would kick in and allow him some reprieve from this nightmare.

It wasn't long before the other man was on top of him, taking his robes off, running his fingers through Snape's hair. Severus laid dead as he could on the table, facing away from Lockhart. It didn't take long for Gilderoy to get upset, and as he did he tried everything he could to get a reaction out of Snape. Eventually Snape rolled over his eyes sullen, his face emotionless, "What do you want?"

Gilderoy looked astonished, it wasn't like the times before, the times at school. Gilderoy murmured a spell to loosen Severus up, which caused a good reaction on the potions master's face. Gilderoy smiled, "You just need to get into it…"

Severus turned away again, feeling the man closing the distance between them, knowing the pain he was about to feel. He saw his wand, laying right next to his head. It was mocking him, he knew it was just another joke to Gilderoy, a 'fuck you'. Severus wasn't going to let it happen this time… he was older, he didn't need Lucius to protect him. He snatched up the wand, turning he shouted, "_Sectumsempra!_"

Gilderoy yelled out as blood cascaded out of new wounds. It looked like someone had taken a razor blade and cut him all over his body. He stammered, falling back from Snape, who was smiling down at him. Severus levitated Gilderoy's body watching as the blood dripped to the floor. "Your going to stop doing this to me." Severus spoke, watching the blood drain from Gilderoy's face. Severus moved his sleeve revealing a kind of tattoo on his arm, "There are things I could do to you, things I've learned that would leave you powerless to ever attack anyone like this."

Gilderoy nodded, seemingly having trouble staying conscious. Snape muttered the counter curse, the blood that littered the ground coming back into the body of Lockhart. He smiled as the man struggled to breathe, coughing and having fits as the blood flooded his body.

With a loud 'thud' Gilderoy fell to the ground, groaning and sobbing. Severus straightened his clothes, put his wand in his pocket and strode out of the study, a large grin on his face.

Draco looked through the lists for the next years extracurricular studies, he really wanted to take classes that would involve Harry, but was unsure of what kind of subjects he would take. As he walked the corridors reading the list of classes he felt an arm on his, that pulled him into a classroom. "Malfoy."

Draco turned to see Harry, who had somehow taken the list out of his hands. Harry searched it, seeing the notes, pros and cons and even the highlighted parts Draco had written. "Having a hard time choosing?"

"Potter…" Draco looked around, wondering if they were truly alone. "How… How have you been?"

Harry looked up smiling at Draco, "I kinda missed your company. As weird as it is, I do like our time away from everyone else."

Draco cocked his eyebrow, "Really Mr. Potter, I never thought you cared."

"And that's about my fill." Harry turned on his heels, acting like he was going to leave.

Draco's hand darted out, pulling him back. "Alright, alright. I was wondering what classes you were taking next year."

Harry looked at the list once more, "I'm taking Care of Magical Creatures."

Draco's face lit up, "I was hoping to take that one."

Harry nodded, "Ron is taking it as well… so I doubt there will be any time for us to speak during class."

Draco's face fell again, and he sighed leaning against the wall. "Sodding Weasel."

Harry punched him in the arm, "Hey now! He is still my mate!" Harry shook his head, "I also wanted to ask you if anyone's talked about stealing from my room."

Draco tilted his head, "What? You had someone steal something from you?"

"Yeah, it's just that… no one is supposed to know the password. So only a Gryffindor could have done it." Harry clenched his fist, "But I have no idea why anyone from my house would want to steal my things."

Draco knitted his brow, "There is one person who comes to mind." Harry looked at him, "Ginny Weasley. She's been after you this year, always following you, wanting your attention, she's been fixated on you."

Harry chuckled, "Ron's sister? Nah, she's sweet. She hasn't been following me, she just wants her brother's attention, she must be a bit lonely. Why would she want anything of mine?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "You shouldn't trust her, she's been up to something. I've caught her in the halls-"

"Draco, enough." Harry sighed, "I know your jealous of Ron, but don't blame his sister!" Draco tried to say more, but Harry quickly shushed him. "Anyways, I'm having a match against Hufflepuff, tonight, are you going to be there?"

Draco looked away unsure, "I'd be the only Slytherin there… it would seem weird."

Harry looked a little hurt, so Draco couldn't help but add, "I'll make something up though! I really do want to see you fly…I can pay more attention then usual."

Harry and Draco laughed, it was true that when Slytherin and Gryffindor played against each other, the two had a hard time appreciating each other's skill.

Getting Crabbe and Goyle to join him to "see if Potter breaks his neck" was easy enough. He pushed his way through to some good seats, getting a good view of Harry who was resting on the ground waiting for the game to start.

Harry looked up to see Draco, the two goons making faces at him as he gave a short wave.

Harry was just mounting his broom when Professor McGonagall came half marching, half running across the pitch, carrying an enormous purple megaphone.

"This match has been cancelled," Professor McGonagall called through the megaphone, addressing the packed stadium. There were boos and shouts. Oliver Wood, looking devastated, landed and ran toward Professor McGonagall without getting off his broomstick.

Professor McGonagall ignored him and continued to shout through her megaphone:

"All students are to make their way back to the House common rooms, where their Heads of Houses will give them further information. As quickly as you can, please!"

Then she lowered the megaphone and beckoned Harry over to her.

Draco stayed as the crowd began to dissipate, wondering where the Professor was going to take Harry.

Draco noticed some of the students swarming around them were grumbling about the match being canceled; others looked worried. Harry and Ron followed Professor McGonagall back into the school and up the marble staircase. Draco followed them, trying to keep a good distance away from them as they ascended up the stairs. Crabbe and Goyle were probably already in the Slytherin Common room, but no matter, hopefully they would keep their big mouths shut about where Draco had headed.

"This will be a bit of a shock," said Professor McGonagall in a surprisingly gentle voice as they approached the infirmary. "There has been another attack… another _double _attack."

Draco listened carefully, wondering who else could have been paralyzed. From the room came a terrible shout from Ronald Weasley, "_Hermione."_

"They were found near the library," said Professor McGonagall. "I don't suppose either of you can explain this? It was on the floor next to them…"

Draco wanted to get closer, but the door was only open a crack, and if he was caught peering into the infirmary he knew he'd be in loads of trouble. "I will escort you back to Gryffindor Tower," said Professor McGonagall heavily. "I need to address the students in any case."

Draco rushed to his own Common room, knowing there was nothing more he could learn. Severus stood at the entrance, his brow furrowed at the sight of Draco coming into the portrait.

"As I was saying…All students will return to their House common rooms by six o'clock in the evening. No student is to leave the dormitories after that time. You will be escorted to each lesson by a teacher. No student is to use the bathroom unaccompanied by a teacher. All further Quidditch training and matches are to be postponed. There will be no more evening activities." He rolled his eyes as he said it, "If you really NEED to use the bathroom, I suggest you do your business in the common room lavatories. Otherwise… ask another teacher."

There was a commotion in the common room, some students relished in the fact that nothing had harmed the Slytherin house, others were afraid their luck would run out. Draco ignored them all and went to his bedroom, wondering what would come of the school.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Severus shouted. He didn't care if any of the students heard him at this point, which due to his deafening charms the could not. "YOU SUSPENDED DUMBLEDOR?"

Lucius put his finger in his ear, sure that there was permanent damage now. "Severus. It was the feelings of the Governors that-"

"Lucius MALFOY!" Severus growled, "This is not the time for your politics! The Chamber of Secrets has been opened again!"

"Isn't that a good thing? YOU of all people should be proud!" Lucius yelled back.

"ME! You think I'm HAPPY students are getting attacked, by some weapon of the DARK LORD?"

"Listen, everything is going to plan. I was told if there was even a whisper of His return, I should give the book to one close to the boy who destroyed everything." Lucius put a hand on Severus's cheek. "You'll see, we will be welcomed back with open arms."

Severus shut his eyes, enjoying the warmth of the hand. "Lucius… they're just children…" He smacked Lucius's hand away, "You put your OWN son in danger? OUR Draco?"

Lucius's eyes turned cold, "Do not speak to me like that! You know he is safe in Slytherin! As you are!"

Severus turned away from Lucius, closing his eyes. He couldn't talk to Malfoy, he wanted so much to tell him all the secrets he'd been hiding, to tell him why he felt the way he did. Even to tell Lucius about _her,_ but if he did… it would surely end things.

"Sev…" Lucius wrapped his arms around Snape, holding him close to his body. "Don't be like that… I wanted to stay with you…"

Severus couldn't help feeling weak in his arms, he turned and kissed his blond lover. Lucius smiled, kissing Snape's lips, feeling the inside of his mouth. Lucius pushed Severus onto the bed, waving his wand over the man to completely disrobe him. He pushed his cane down on Severus's chest, enjoying the look that Snape gave him.

"I'm going to make you regret yelling and throwing a fit earlier." Lucius said, taking Snape's manhood in his mouth. With another wave Snape's arms were glued to the bed, unable to move, it was easy to make the hooked nose man cry out for mercy, to bend him to the Malfoy will.

Severus whimpered and pleaded to be released, begging to be allowed to enjoy the intimacy. Lucius finally gave in, entering the man, feeling his hands on the pale back. Severus called for Lucius all through the night, confessing all of his feeling to the blond man. With a grunt and whispered words of love, Lucius emptied himself yet again into the potion's professor.

They laid next to each other, panting, exhausted and laughing. Lucius barely laughed anymore, but Severus brought out the child in him, the young man that he used to be. Tonight they would only have each other, but tomorrow Lucius knew he would once again be a Malfoy.


	15. Chapter 15

Summer was creeping over the grounds around the castle; sky and lake alike turned periwinkle blue and flowers large as cabbages burst into bloom in the greenhouses. With Dumbledore gone, fear had spread as never before, so that the sun warming the castle walls outside seemed to stop at the mullioned windows. There was barely a face to be seen in the school that didn't look worried and tense, and any laughter that rang through the corridors sounded shrill and unnatural and was quickly stifled.

To Draco, though, the missing Headmaster was a triumph of his father and as such was a triumph for him. He held his head up high, his chest out and had a pep in his step. He was proud to have such an influential father, to make a real change in the school, even if it seemed a little unnecessary.

Draco took a seat in potions, talking to his friends Crabbe and Goyle. "I always thought Father might be the one who got rid of Dumbledore. I told you he thinks Dumbledore's the worst headmaster the school's ever had." He looked down to see Ronald's angry face, "Maybe we'll get a decent headmaster now. Someone who won't want the Chamber of Secrets closed. McGonagall won't last long, she's only filling in…"

Snape swept past Harry, making no comment about Hermione's empty seat and cauldron.

"Sir," said Draco called out. "Sir, why don't _you _apply for the headmaster's job?"

"Now, now, Malfoy," said Snape, though he couldn't suppress a thin-lipped smile. "Professor Dumbledore has only been suspended by the governors. I daresay he'll be back with us soon enough."

"Yeah, right," said Draco, smirking. "I expect you'd have Father's vote, sir, if you wanted to apply for the job_— I'll _tell Father you're the best teacher here, sir —"

Snape smirked as he swept off around the dungeon, fortunately not spotting Seamus Finnigan, who was pretending to vomit into his cauldron.

Draco looked down to Harry who was casting him a dark look, "I'm quite surprised the Mudbloods haven't all packed their bags by now." This made Harry almost boil with anger, "Bet you five Galleons the next one dies. Pity it wasn't Granger —"

The bell rang at that moment, Draco smiled at Harry watching as Ron leapt off his stool.

"Let me at him," Ron growled as Harry and Dean hung onto his arms. "I don't care, I don't need my wand, I'm going to kill him with my bare hands —"

"Hurry up, I've got to take you all to Herbology," barked Snape over the class's heads, and off they marched, with Harry, Ron, and Dean bringing up the rear, Ron still trying to get loose. It was only safe to let go of him when Snape had seen them out of the castle and they were making their way across the vegetable patch toward the greenhouses.

The Herbology class was very subdued; there were now two missing from their number, Justin and Hermione.

Professor Sprout set them all to work pruning the Abyssinian Shrivelfigs. Draco tried to stay close by to Harry, and actually found a good opportunity to hid behind the compost heap. Harry went to tip an armful of withered stalks onto the heap and found himself face-to-face with Draco. "What are you doing?" He asked looking curiously at him.

"Shh. I just wanted to say… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said the whole mudblood thing." Draco shrugged, making it look like he was busy in case Professor sprout came over.

Harry was surprised at how easily Draco could hide, and he knew that at this angle no one else could see him. "You apologize for that… but not for the whole Hermione bit?"

"Well… that two. All encompassing." He smiled, Harry couldn't help but grin back at him. Somehow Harry found his odd way of apologizing… almost cute. Suddenly he heard Ernie Macmillan right next to him ask, "I just want to say, Harry, that I'm sorry I ever suspected you. I know you'd never attack Hermione Granger, and I apologize for all the stuff I said. We're all in the same boat now, and, well —"

He held out a pudgy hand, and Harry shook it. Harry looked over to see that Draco had moved out of sight.

Ernie and his friend Hannah came to work at the same Shrivelfig as Harry and Ron. Draco now listened in as well as he could, anger rising in him as he over heard their conversation.

"That Draco Malfoy character," said Ernie, breaking off dead twigs, "he seems very pleased about all this, doesn't he? D'you know, I think _he _might be Slytherin's heir."

"That's clever of you," said Ron, who didn't seem to have forgiven Ernie as readily as Harry.

"Do you think it's Malfoy, Harry?" Ernie asked.

"No," said Harry, so firmly that Ernie and Hannah stared. Draco smiled, happy to know that Harry was still on his side.

The next day Draco kept his distance from Harry, but he grew curious at dinner. Ginny Weasley looked like she was upset, and though he could not hear the conversation, he could see the look of concern on Harry's face. Draco sneered, not even listening to anything the teachers were announcing, he just watched them.

Draco stood up quickly, pushing his food away and leaving to the common room. Tests were coming up and studies were most important, and at this point he couldn't possibly lose to Hermione. After he spent a good three hours of his night reading and finishing his homework, he found he was due to a bit of unsupervised fun. His friends were already fast asleep, and Professor Snape seemed preoccupied in his office. With a quick dash he left the Slytherin house, and made his way towards his favorite place, the room of requirements. It had been a while since he'd been there, and it would be a safe enough place if there really was something going around Hogwarts.

As he walked the halls he came across the bathroom of Moaning Myrtle. Looking around he went into the Girls side, knowing that she would most likely be there. What he saw shocked him beyond words.

Snape raced down with Professor McGonagall, his black robes fluttering as they moved quickly down the halls. "It has happened," she told the other teachers. "A student has been taken by the monster. Right into the Chamber itself."

Professor Flitwick let out a squeal. Professor Sprout clapped her hands over her mouth. Snape rushed beside her asking, "How can you be sure?"

"The Heir of Slytherin," said Professor McGonagall, who was very white, pointed at the hall wall, "left another message. Right underneath the first one. _'Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever.' _"

Professor Flitwick burst into tears.

"Who is it?" said Madam Hooch, who had sunk, weak-kneed, into a chair. "Which student?"

"Ginny Weasley," said Professor McGonagall.

"We shall have to send all the students home tomorrow," said Professor McGonagall. "This is the end of Hogwarts. Dumbledore always said…"

The sound of footsteps approaching, got Snape's attention. It was Lockhart, and he was beaming. "So sorry — dozed off — what have I missed?"

He didn't seem to notice that the other teachers were looking at him with something remarkably like hatred. Snape stepped forward his anger barely contained. "Just the man," he said. "The very man. A girl has been snatched by the monster, Lockhart. Taken into the Chamber of Secrets itself. Your moment has come at last."

Lockhart blanched. He was still quite scared of Snape, and this new bit of news didn't quite sit well with him.

"That's right, Gilderoy," chipped in Professor Sprout. "Weren't you saying just last night that you've known all along where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is?"

"I — well, I —"sputtered Lockhart.

"Yes, didn't you tell me you were sure you knew what was inside it?" piped up Professor Flitwick.

"D-did I? I don't recall —"

"I certainly remember you saying you were sorry you hadn't had a crack at the monster before Hagrid was arrested," said Snape, pushing his finger into Lockhart's chest. "Didn't you say that the whole affair had been bungled, and that you should have been given a free rein from the first?"

Lockhart stared around at his stony-faced colleagues. "I — I really never — you may have misunderstood —"

"We'll leave it to you, then, Gilderoy," said Professor McGonagall. "Tonight will be an excellent time to do it. We'll make sure everyone's out of your way. You'll be able to tackle the monster all by yourself. A free rein at last."

Lockhart gazed desperately around him, but nobody came to the rescue. He didn't look remotely handsome anymore. His lip was trembling, and in the absence of his usually toothy grin, he looked weak-chinned and feeble. "V-very well," he said. "I'll — I'll be in my office, getting — getting ready."

Snape almost growled as the man ran back towards his office.

"Right," said Professor McGonagall, whose nostrils were flared, "that's got _him _out from under our feet. The Heads of Houses should go and inform their students what has happened. Tell them the Hogwarts Express will take them home first thing tomorrow. Will the rest of you please make sure no students have been left outside their dormitories."

Draco couldn't believe what he was seeing, Ginny was opening up a passage way in the bathroom. Looking around he saw no sign of Myrtle, but even as he called out to the girl, she seemed completely oblivious. Draco followed her, staying out of sight, watching her as she made her way down the long hallway.

It was like rushing down an endless, slimy, dark slide. He could see more pipes branching off in all directions, but none as large as theirs, which twisted and turned, sloping steeply downward, and he knew that he was falling deeper below the school than even the dungeons.

Ginny stopped taking out the book once again, she pulled out a quill, and wrote inside it. "Tell me what to do next, Master."

Draco shook his head, 'Master? What had Ginny gotten herself into?'

As Draco followed the tunnel turned and turned again. And then, at last, as he crept around yet another bend, he saw a solid wall ahead on which two entwined serpents were carved, their eyes set with great, glinting emeralds.

Ginny stopped here, holding the book up to the door it seemed to whisper something to the snakes. The serpents parted as the wall cracked open, the halves slid smoothly out of sight, and Ginny walked inside. Draco followed quickly behind, but he almost had to run to make it through the opening in time. He skid, tripping at the girl's feet. This time she looked at him, her eyes glossy, she turned the pages of the book, her diary.

Draco heard something rumbling from another pipe, as she pointed at Draco. "Kill him."

Draco ran as fast as he could, but right in front of the dark opening he was about to run into, was a huge snake. It hissed and darted towards him. He dived out of the way, smacking his arm on the stone. He let out a cry of pain that made the snake turn towards him. It again struck this time the side of it's mouth grazed Draco.

Ginny was moving towards a sort of pedestal, seeming to ignore Draco and the snake. Draco went for almost an hour, avoiding the snake, jumping out it's way and getting another near death experience. He knew better then to look into it's face, he knew what it was. Every time it came near, he would close his eyes and hope to Merlin that he didn't run into a wall. After some time dodging the snake he found that the only way to get it to stop was to get rid of it's Master.

He went back to the main chamber, seeing the girl doing something odd with the book. It seemed like she was some how summoning a person out of the book, Draco hid as best he could on the second level, looking down on the scene. He watched as this boy seemed to take life, as he formed Ginny dropped her pen on top of the book and fell unceremoniously to the ground.

Draco turned as he heard something else enter the chamber, it was Harry Potter.

/AN: Well, on that note, why don't I go ahead and finish Book 2 today? Not much left, and I have some free time. Please once you've read the conclusion R&R, hopefully you will have positive reviews! Last chapter will go up later tonight!


	16. Chapter 16

Draco Malfoy and the Chamber of Secrets

"Ginny!" Harry muttered, sprinting to her and dropping to his knees. "Ginny — don't be dead — please don't be dead —"

Draco watched from his view on the second level, unsure of what to do. He watched as Harry flung his wand aside, grabbed Ginny's shoulders, and turned her over. Her face was white as marble.

"Ginny, please wake up," Harry muttered desperately, shaking her. Ginny's head lolled hopelessly from side to side.

"She won't wake," said a soft voice.

Draco sneered at the man near Harry, he readied his wand a spell on his lips.

Harry jumped and spun around on his knees.

A tall, black-haired boy was leaning against the nearest pillar, watching. He was strangely blurred around the edges, as though Harry were looking at him through a misted window.

"Tom — Tom Riddle?"

Draco's eyes widened in recognition of the name. His father had told him that name once, and it was a name to be feared for sure.

Riddle nodded, not taking his eyes off Harry's face.

"What d'you mean, she won't wake?" Harry said desperately. "She's not — she's not —?"

"She's still alive," said Riddle. "But only just."

Harry stared at him. "Are you a ghost?" Harry said uncertainly.

"A memory," said Riddle quietly. "Preserved in a diary for fifty years."

He pointed toward the floor near the statue's giant toes. Lying open there was the little black diary the pink feather pen laying so innocently on top of it. Harry knew it had been Ginny's favorite.

Draco watched as the boy walked over to the unobservant Harry, and snatched up the wand, looking it over.

"You've got to help me, Tom," Harry said, raising Ginny's head again. "We've got to get her out of here. There's a basilisk… I don't know where it is, but it could be along any moment… Please, help me."

Riddle didn't move. Harry, sweating, managed to hoist Ginny half off the floor, and bent to pick up his wand again.

But his wand had gone.

"Did you see —?"

He looked up. Riddle was still watching him — twirling Harry's wand between his long fingers.

"Thanks," said Harry, stretching out his hand for it.

Draco wanted to smack his head at how DUMB Harry was. Why was he trusting this boy? Didn't he know who Tom Riddle really was? Draco wanted to scream at him, but feared calling the snake back to them.

A smile curled the corners of Riddle's mouth. He continued to stare at Harry, twirling the wand idly.

"Listen," said Harry urgently, his knees sagging with Ginny's dead weight. "We've got to go! If the basilisk comes —"

"It won't come until it is called," said Riddle calmly.

Harry lowered Ginny back onto the floor, unable to hold her up any longer.

"What d'you mean?" he said. "Look, give me my wand, I might need it —"

Riddle's smile broadened.

"You won't be needing it," he said.

Harry stared at him.

"What d'you mean, I won't be —?"

Merlin help him, Draco thought, if I don't help him soon, his own stupidity is going to kill him. Draco looked around for something he could do.

"I've waited a long time for this, Harry Potter," said Riddle. "For the chance to see you. To speak to you."

"Look," said Harry, losing patience, "I don't think you get it. We're in the Chamber of Secrets. We can talk later —"

"We're going to talk now," said Riddle, still smiling broadly, and he pocketed Harry's wand.

Harry stared at him. It looked like Harry was finally catching on.

"How did Ginny get like this?" he asked slowly.

"Well, that's an interesting question," said Riddle pleasantly. "And quite a long story. I suppose the real reason Ginny Weasley's like this is because she opened her heart and spilled all her secrets to an invisible stranger."

"What are you talking about?" said Harry.

"The diary," said Riddle. "My diary. Little Ginny's been writing in it for months and months, telling me all her pitiful worries and woes — how her brothers tease her, how she had to come to school with secondhand robes and books, how —" Riddle's eyes glinted "— how she didn't think famous, good, great Harry Potter would ever like her…"

Draco rolled his eyes, as he moved as best he could into a better position to attack the man.

All the time he spoke, Riddle's eyes never left Harry's face. There was an almost hungry look in them.

"It's very boring, having to listen to the silly little troubles of an eleven-year-old girl," he went on. "But I was patient. I wrote back. I was sympathetic, I was kind. Ginny simply loved me. No one's ever understood me like you, Tom… I'm so glad I've got this diary to confide in… It's like having a friend I can carry around in my pocket…"

Riddle laughed, a high, cold laugh that didn't suit him. It made the hairs stand up on the back of Harry's neck.

"If I say it myself, Harry, I've always been able to charm the people I needed. So Ginny poured out her soul to me, and her soul happened to be exactly what I wanted… I grew stronger and stronger on a diet of her deepest fears, her darkest secrets. I grew powerful, far more powerful than little Miss Weasley. Powerful enough to start feeding Miss Weasley a few of my secrets, to start pouring a little of my soul back into her…"

"What d'you mean?" said Harry, whose mouth had gone very dry.

"HARRY! RUN!" Draco yelled, waving his wand. "Expelliarmus!" The spell didn't seem to work, Riddle still had the wand, instead the man just glared at Draco. "Harry! He's Lord Voldemort!"

Riddle seemed utterly irritated that Draco had interrupted his monologue, and yelled out for his snake to attack him. Harry looked up to see the huge basilisk pouring through a second story chamber, right next to Draco.

Draco yelled out as the Snake came near him, with a running jump he was able to reach the other side of the dilapidated balcony of another Chamber. He quickly climbed in, hoping that somehow it wouldn't bring him face to face with the snake.

Harry ran as well, snatching his wand from off the ground, where Tom had dropped it, but Draco saw no more.

He huffed and panted into the hall of pipes, looking around for any sign of movement. He swore he heard slithering once or twice as he moved through the tunnels, trying to find his way to Harry.

Music was coming from somewhere, growing louder. It was eerie, spine-tingling, unearthly; it lifted the hair on Draco's neck and made his heart feel as though it was swelling to twice its normal size. Then, as the music reached such a pitch that Draco felt it vibrating inside his own ribs. He tried to move towards the noise, fearing it was going right for Harry.

"Kill him."

The basilisk was moving toward Harry; he could hear its heavy body slithering heavily across the dusty floor. Draco saw Harry running blindly sideways, his hands outstretched, feeling his way — Voldemort was laughing.

Harry tripped. He fell hard onto the stone and tasted blood the serpent was barely feet from him, he could hear it coming. Draco rushed over to him, putting his arm under Harry and pulling him away from the snake's mouth. They dove behind a pillar just as the basilisk smashed into it, shattering the stone.

A phoenix was soaring around its head, and the basilisk was snapping furiously at him with fangs long and thin as sabers as it dived. His long golden beak sank out of sight and a sudden shower of dark blood spattered the floor. The snake's tail thrashed, narrowly missing Harry, and before Draco could shut his eyes, it turned. Draco looked straight into its face and saw that its eyes, both its great, bulbous yellow eyes, had been punctured by the phoenix; blood was streaming to the floor, and the snake was spitting in agony.

"NO!" Harry heard Riddle screaming. "LEAVE THE BIRD! LEAVE THE BIRD! THE BOY IS BEHIND YOU. YOU CAN STILL SMELL HIM. KILL HIM!"

"Harry! It's been blinded open your eyes." Draco said as he ran into a tunnel. The blinded serpent swayed, confused, still deadly. The bird was circling its head, piping his eerie song, jabbing here and there at its scaly nose as the blood poured from its ruined eyes.

Harry was still out in the main chamber, seemingly confused by all the battle around him.

The snake's tail whipped across the floor again. Harry ducked. Something soft hit his face.

The basilisk had swept the Sorting Hat into Harry's arms. Harry seized it. It was all he had left, his only chance — he rammed it onto his head and threw himself flat onto the floor as the basilisk's tail swung over him again.

_Help me — help me — _Harry thought, his eyes screwed tight under the hat. _Please help me_.

There was no answering voice. Instead, the hat contracted, as though an invisible hand was squeezing it very tightly.

"Harry! Hurry! What are you doing?" Draco yelled to him, looking distraught.

Something very hard and heavy thudded onto the top of Harry's head, almost knocking him out. Stars winking in front of his eyes, he grabbed the top of the hat to pull it off and felt something long and hard beneath it.

A gleaming silver sword had appeared inside the hat, its handle glittering with rubies the size of eggs.

"KILL THE BOY! LEAVE THE BIRD! THE BOY IS BEHIND YOU. SNIFF — SMELL HIM."

Harry was on his feet, ready. The basilisk's head was falling, its body coiling around, hitting pillars as it twisted to face him. He could see the vast, bloody eye sockets, see the mouth stretching wide, wide enough to swallow him whole, lined with fangs long as his sword, thin, glittering, venomous —

It lunged blindly — Harry dodged and it hit the Chamber wall. It lunged again, and its forked tongue lashed Harry's side. He raised the sword in both his hands —

The basilisk lunged again, and this time its aim was true — Harry threw his whole weight behind the sword and drove it to the hilt into the roof of the serpent's mouth —

But as warm blood drenched Harry's arms, he felt a searing pain just above his elbow. One long, poisonous fang was sinking deeper and deeper into his arm and it splintered as the basilisk keeled over sideways and fell, twitching, to the floor.

Harry slid down the wall. He gripped the fang that was spreading poison through his body and wrenched it out of his arm. But he knew it was too late. White-hot pain was spreading slowly and steadily from the wound. Even as he dropped the fang and watched his own blood soaking his robes, his vision went foggy. The Chamber was dissolving in a whirl of dull color.

A patch of scarlet swam past, and Harry heard a soft clatter of claws beside him.

"Fawkes," said Harry thickly. "You were fantastic, Fawkes…"

He felt the bird lay its beautiful head on the spot where the serpent's fang had pierced him.

He could hear echoing footsteps and then a dark shadow moved in front of him.

"You're dead, Harry Potter," said Riddle's voice above him. "Dead. Even Dumbledore's bird knows it. Do you see what he's doing, Potter? He's crying."

Harry blinked. Fawke's head slid in and out of focus. Thick, pearly tears were trickling down the glossy feathers.

"I'm going to sit here and watch you die, Harry Potter. Take your time. I'm in no hurry."

Draco rushed forward grabbing the diary, closing it with a snap and his wand on fire. "Stop! FIX HIM! Or I'll burn your book!"

Riddle laughed turning to Draco, for the first time really acknowledging him. "Go ahead and try! Nothing can hurt that book."

Draco tried to light it on fire, but Riddle was right, it was no use. He screamed in frustration going over to Harry. Harry looked up at Draco smiling, giving a wink. Draco relaxed which seemed to spark something in Tom Riddle.

"Get away, bird," said Riddle's voice suddenly. "Get away from him, both of you— I said, get away —"

Harry raised his head. Riddle was pointing Harry's wand at Fawkes; there was a bang like a gun, and Fawkes took flight again in a whirl of gold and scarlet. Draco rolled out of the way, trying to find a hiding place.

"Phoenix tears…" said Riddle quietly, staring at Harry's arm. "Of course… healing powers… I forgot…"

He looked into Harry's face. "But it makes no difference. In fact, I prefer it this way."

He raised the wand…

Harry's foot stepped on the book that Draco had dropped on the ground. The diary, with little Ginny's pink feather quill. Without thinking, without considering, as though he had meant to do it all along, Harry seized the basilisk fang on the floor next to him and plunged it straight into the heart of the book.

There was a long, dreadful, piercing scream. Ink spurted out of the diary in torrents, streaming over Harry's hands, flooding the floor. Riddle was writhing and twisting, screaming and flailing and then —

He had gone. Harry's wand fell to the floor with a clatter and there was silence. Silence except for the steady drip drip of ink still oozing from the diary. The basilisk venom had burned a sizzling hole right through it.

Draco ran over to Harry, taking the boy into his arms. He hugged him as hard as he could, until both of them hurt. Harry smiled at Draco, his hand reaching up to wipe the blood away from the Slytherin's nose.

Then came a faint moan from the end of the Chamber. Ginny was stirring. As Harry hurried toward her, she sat up. Draco watched from further away, slowly walking up to them. Her bemused eyes traveled from the huge form of the dead basilisk, over Harry, in his blood-soaked robes, then to the diary on the ground. She drew a great, shuddering gasp and tears began to pour down her face.

"Harry — oh, Harry — I tried to tell you at b-breakfast, but I c-couldn't say it in front of Percy — it was me, Harry — but I — I s-swear I d-didn't mean to — R-Riddle made me, he t-took me over — and — how did you kill that — that thing? W-where's Riddle? The last thing I r-remember is him coming out of the diary —"

" It's all right," said Harry, holding up the diary, and showing Ginny the fang hole, "Riddle's finished. Look! Him and the basilisk. C'mon, Ginny, let's get out of here —"

"I'm going to be expelled!" Ginny wept as Harry helped her awkwardly to her feet. "I've looked forward to coming to Hogwarts ever since B-Bill came and n-now I'll have to leave and — w-what'll Mum and Dad say?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "We should get going."

Ginny nodded, but looked back at the Diary. She ran over to it, Harry and Draco watching as she bent over the ink splattered pages. She smiled down at the book, it seemed to whisper to her, "Powerful enough to start feeding Miss Weasley a few of my secrets, to start pouring a little of my soul back into her…" She picked up her quill, the ink soaking into it like a sponge. Without the other's notice she put the quill into her robe, picking up the ruined book. "It might be best to take this to Dumbledore." She said with a smile.

Draco looked at Harry seriously for a moment, "I can't go out there with you. I'll get into far more trouble then you, you can get away with just about anything. Weasley will just say I was trying to open the chamber myself."

Harry put a hand on Draco's shoulder, "I understand… I'll open the chamber again later, when things have died down. I hate to leave you here."

Draco hugged Harry again, "It's okay." He turned and glared at Ginny. "If you breathe a word of this, so help me I will make your next 6 years at school a living hell!"

Ginny sobbed and ran over to Harry who pat her head, "You really don't have to be so mean. You'll promise not to say anything, right Ginny?" Harry asked, and she nodded against his stomach. "See?"

Draco rolled his eyes, but followed them as far as he could. It took almost thirty minutes, but Harry came back, a broomstick with him. They flew up the chamber together, landing once again in Myrtle's bathroom.

Harry looked deep into Draco's eyes, a blush forming on his face. "Draco… You really came through for me… I don't know what to say…"

Draco extended his hand, like he had in first year. "Friends?"

Harry laughed, taking Draco's hand in both of his, shaking it. "Yes, Friends."

/AN: Oh noes! There is one chapter left! Wow forgot about Dobby! Hopefully I can finish it quickly!


	17. Chapter 17

Draco Malfoy and the Chamber of Secrets

"He did WHAT?" Lucius yelled, Snape woke up looking in horror to see Lucius looking into his Pensive. "Where is Gilderoy Lockhart? I'll KILL him!"

Severus wished he'd never taken out that horrible memory, it wasn't uncommon for Lucius to look through his things. "Wait! Wait!" but Lucius was already out the door, Snape looked down to see that he was naked as the day he was born. "Shit…"

Lucius stormed through the Castle, not only had Dumbledore been put back as Head master last night, as Lucius was too preoccupied with Snape. He had to hear it from his house elf, Dobby! Now Gilderoy Lockhart had touched HIS Snape? Lucius was going to flay him alive.

Lucius burst through the doors of the Headmaster, almost running over the second year Harry Potter. He sneered, not even noticing that Dobby had kept up with his Master.

"Good evening, Lucius," said Dumbledore pleasantly.

Mr. Malfoy almost knocked Harry over as he swept into the room. Dobby went scurrying in after him, crouching at the hem of his cloak, a look of abject terror on his face.

The elf was carrying a stained rag with which he was attempting to finish cleaning Mr. Malfoys shoes. Apparently Mr. Malfoy had set out in a great hurry, for not only were his shoes half-polished, but his usually sleek hair was disheveled. Ignoring the elf bobbing apologetically around his ankles, he fixed his cold eyes upon Dumbledore.

"So!" he said "You've come back. The governors suspended you, but you still saw fit to return to Hogwarts."

"Well, you see, Lucius," said Dumbledore, smiling serenely, "the other eleven governors contacted me today. It was something like being caught in a hailstorm of owls, to tell the truth. They'd heard that Arthur Weasleys daughter had been killed and wanted me back here at once. They seemed to think I was the best man for the job after all. Very strange tales they told me, too… Several of them seemed to think that you had threatened to curse their families if they didn't agree to suspend me in the first place."

Lucius went even paler than usual, but his eyes were still slits of fury.

"So — have you stopped the attacks yet?" he sneered. "Have you caught the culprit?"

"We have," said Dumbledore, with a smile.

"Well?" said Lucius sharply. "Who is it?"

"The same person as last time, Lucius," said Dumbledore. "But this time, Lord Voldemort was acting through somebody else. By means of this diary."

He held up the small black book with the large hole through the center, watching Mr. Malfoy closely. Lucius's stoic face let on not even a twitch of recognition.

"I see…" said Lucius slowly to Dumbledore.

"A clever plan," said Dumbledore in a level voice, still staring Mr. Malfoy straight in the eye. "Because if Harry here —" Lucius shot Harry a swift, sharp look "and his friend Ron hadn't discovered this book, why — Ginny Weasley might have taken all the blame. No one would ever have been able to prove she hadn't acted of her own free will…"

Lucius said nothing. His face staying emotionless and stoic.

"And imagine," Dumbledore went on, "what might have happened then… The Weasleys are one of our most prominent pure-blood families. Imagine the effect on Arthur Weasley and his Muggle Protection Act, if his own daughter was discovered attacking and — killing Muggle-borns… Very fortunate the diary was discovered, and Riddle's memories wiped from it. Who knows what the consequences might have been otherwise…"

Lucius forced himself to speak. "Very fortunate," he said stiffly.

"Don't you want to know how Ginny got hold of that diary, Mr. Malfoy?" said Harry.

Lucius Malfoy rounded on him. "How should I know how the stupid little girl got hold of it?" he said.

"Because you gave it to her," said Harry. "In Flourish and Blotts. You picked up her old Transfiguration book and slipped the diary inside it, didn't you?"

"Prove it," Lucius hissed, his rage of this days black cloud that was following him.

"Oh, no one will be able to do that," said Dumbledore, smiling at Harry. "Not now that Riddle has vanished from the book. On the other hand, I would advise you, Lucius, not to go giving out any more of Lord Voldemort's old school things. If any more of them find their way into innocent hands, I think Arthur Weasley, for one, will make sure they are traced back to you…"

Lucius Malfoy stood for a moment, and Harry distinctly saw his right hand twitch as though he was longing to reach for his wand. Instead, he turned to his house-elf. "We're going, Dobby!"

He wrenched open the door and as the elf came hurrying up to him, he kicked him right through it. They could hear Dobby squealing with pain all the way along the corridor.

Lucius heard someone running towards him, another swift kick to Dobby, and he turned to see who it was

"Mr. Malfoy," Harry gasped, skidding to a halt, "I've got something for you —"

Lucius looked down as the boy gave him a sock and book in his hand, "What the —?"

Lucius ripped the sock off the diary, threw it aside, then looked furiously from the ruined book to Harry. "You'll meet the same sticky end as your parents one of these days, Harry Potter," he said softly. "They were meddlesome fools, too."

He turned to go. "Come, Dobby. I said, come."

But Dobby didn't move. He was holding up Harry's disgusting, slimy sock, and looking at it as though it were a priceless treasure.

"Master has given a sock," said the elf in wonderment. "Master gave it to Dobby."

"What's that?" spat Lucius. "What did you say?"

"Got a sock," said Dobby in disbelief. "Master threw it, and Dobby caught it, and Dobby — Dobby is free."

Lucius Malfoy stood frozen, staring at the elf then he lunged at Harry. "You've lost me my servant, boy!" He needed to hurt something, and this twelve year old seemed like a perfect candidate.

But Dobby shouted, "You shall not harm Harry Potter!"

There was a loud bang, and Lucius was thrown backward. He crashed down the stairs, three at a time, landing in a crumpled heap on the landing below. He got up, his face livid, and pulled out his wand, but Dobby raised a long, threatening finger.

"You shall go now," he said fiercely, pointing down at Mr. Malfoy. "You shall not touch Harry Potter. You shall go now."

Lucius had no choice. With a last, incensed stare at the pair of them, he swung his cloak around him and hurried out of sight. He limped a little as he continued around towards the hospital wing. There he saw what he was seeking.

A dopey looking Gilderoy was sitting on one of the beds, unattended. Lucius straightened up, forgetting about the buries on his back from the stairs, and beckoned the man over to him. It was easy to get him out of Hogwarts, easy to get him to a room in one of Lucius's lofts. It was even easier to get Severus Snape to join him at said loft.

This loft was special, it was warded from all the ministries' spies and their knack for finding those who use the unforgivables. Here though, Lucius was able to vent all his frustrations. Lucius knew memory charms, he'd used them enough himself, and it was easy to bring back the old Gilderoy, and to invent new memories for the man to be terrorized through.

He was dropped off at the nearest wizard Asylum for the magically unstable. For the rest of his life Gilderoy banged his head against a cushioned wall, unable to communicate outside of himself. He would die alone, and insane.

Draco said his last goodbyes to Harry, while they had a moment alone early in the morning. Draco promised to send Harry letters, and hoped that maybe they could figure out a way to meet.

He had finally made the marks, he was ranked highest out of all the second years. He would prove himself to his father, and bring honor to the Malfoy name. The only bit of sad news Draco received as he made his way home, was that Dobby would no longer be joining them, as Harry Potter had freed him.

Draco watched as the castle grew further away, and he hoped that the Summer would be filled with happiness. He smiled to himself, hopefully next year he wouldn't have to fight a monster.

/AN: And there we have it, hopefully you enjoyed the second book. Please R&R to let me know what you thought. The third book will be written as well in Draco's point of view. The pairings? DM x HP, RLxSB, LMxSS. What will happen next year? We'll see.

Thank you for reading, truly from the bottom of my heart thank you,

India Jackson


End file.
